Magia en la tierra de ooo
by Rassiel-Magics
Summary: Finn y Jake conocen a una antigua amiga de Marceline y Bonibell junto a esta chica tambien llega una gran verdad que cambiara la vida de todos en OOO para siempre Te interesa entonces ven y unete a esta gran aventura
1. Rescate en el reino helado

**Cap. 1**

**Rescate en el reino helado**

Era un día soleado en la tierra de ooo y caminando por los bosques de algodón de azúcar se ve a un chico de 19 años llamado Finn que viste una playera de color azul claro, unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatos negros y un gorrito blanco que asemeja las orejas de un oso polar que deja escapar algunos mechones de su cabello rubio que resalta sus ojos azules como zafiros y a su lado un perro de raza bulldog de color dorado llamado Jake.

J:-hermano estoy cansado paremos a descansar un poco-dijo el perro jadeando.

F:-Jake recuerda q la dp nos dijo que llegáramos lo antes posible para ayudarla a probar su nuevo invento-dijo fin mientras tiraba del brazo del perro que estaba tirado en el suelo.

J:-estoy cansadito-decía mientras era arrastrado por el chico.

Finn estaba enojado y cuando estaba dispuesto a golpear a jake en la cabeza tuvo una idea.

F:-está bien jake tu ganas nos detendremos a descansar un poco-y luego con una pequeña sonrisa dijo-mmm quizá la dp construyo una máquina que puede hacer helado de la nada

Al oír estas palabras jake abrió bien sus ojos, se levantó, se hiso más grande y volvió más largas sus piernas

J:-hay que llegar rápido con la princesa-dijo el perro con una cara de emoción-vamos helado, quiero decir hermano jejeje

F:-jajaja-se reía el humano mientras pensaba-hay Jake abecés es tan fácil engañarte

Finn subió a su espalda y ambos siguieron caminando, Jake daba grandes pasos para así llegar más rápido, cuando por fin llegaron a el dulce reino Finn se bajó de la espalda de su hermano y en cuanto se disponían a seguir su camino el suelo empezó a moverse y a levantar algo de tierra como si algo o alguien quisiera salir del suelo

F:-Jake atento-dijo Finn mientras sacaba su espada de sangre de demonio de su mochila-creo q ya va a salir dijo mientras apuntaba su espada al suelo en posición de ataque

Aunque para la sorpresa de ambos la temible criatura que esperaban que saliera de la tierra era solo la mentita

Me:-perdónenme si los asuste Finn y Jake pero la princesa necesita de su presencia en el castillo.

Finn suspiro y mientras metía su espada en el compartimiento de la mochila dijo

F:-hay mentita que susto nos diste, pero ya lo sabíamos, incluso para allá vamos

Me:-oh en ese caso síganme entonces-dijo mentita mientras salía del hoyo en la tierra y se sacudía el polvo de su traje-

Jake camino junto a mentita y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros

J:-oye compadre no sabes si el experimento de la princesa tiene algo que ver con helado-

Me:-pues en verdad no lose pero creo que no-

J:-aaaaaa-exclamo el perro pero con un tono de enojo

Finn, Jake y la mentita caminaron por las calles del dulce reino hasta el castillo, este era un castillo totalmente echo de caramelo, luego ya dentro de este subieron unas escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio de la dp, detrás de esa puerta de dulce de acero al entrar al laboratorio hay estaba ella, esta era una chica de 24 años de cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color rosa, ojos purpura y piel rosa que usaba un vestido de un color rosa más oscuro, una corona dorada con una piedra color celeste y una bata blanca de laboratorio y a su lado una maquina extraña color cobre

Dp:-¡Finn, Jake¡ qué bueno que llegaron ya le estoy dando los últimos toques a mi nuevo invento-dijo la chica un tanto emocionada

F:-¡genial¡ y ¿qué es eso exactamente?-

Dp:-esta es mi máquina de burbujas transportadoras, con ellas puedes ir a cualquier lugar hasta pueden atravesar paredes y sirven como burbujas de oxígeno para viajar bajo el agua,no es increíble!?

F/J:-ALGEBRAICO-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Dp:-bueno listos para probarlo?-

F:-claro vamos-

Finn y Jake se pusieron frente a la máquina y la dp la encendió, la maquina empezó a inflar una gran burbuja y luego Finn y Jake entraron en ella

Dp:-burbuja llévalos al otro lado de la habitación-

La burbuja empezó a moverse lentamente pero no se movió ni un metro cuando de repente la burbuja solo hiso ¡pop! Y los dejo caer

Dp:-mmm creo que necesita unos ajustes-dijo la dp aguantando la risa al verlos tirados en el piso

F/J:-te parece-dijeron ambos sarcásticamente

Cuando de repente ¡crack! ¡Crack! se escuchó un sonido que venía de una ventana cerrada al otro lado de la habitacion,como a la dp le dio curiosidad que era ese sonido fue a averiguar que era y al abrir la ventana sale un rayo de hielo que deja congelados a Finn y a Jake, no era nada más ni nada menos que el rey helado que tomo en sus brazos a la dp le puso cadenas de hielo,luego volvió a salir por la misma ventana sin decir palabra alguna y se la llevó al reino helado silbando la cancioncita que siempre ponen en las bodas, cuando Finn y jake ya habían logrado romper el hielo ya era demasiado tarde pues el rey helado ya se había llevado a dp.

F:-¡Jake la princesa!-dijo Finn apuntándolos a ambos mientras se alejaban pero ya iban lejos porque el rey helado volaba muy rápido

J:-hermano rápido sube a mi espalda-dijo el perro luego hiso más grandes sus orejas y salto de la ventana y se fueron volando

F:-WOW Jake no sabía que podías hacer eso-

J:-a pos yo tampoco jejeje-

F:-OSEA QUE NOS PUDIMOS HABER MATADO POR CULPA TUYA-dijo Finn gritando

J:-bueno pero no te enojes-dijo Jake con cara de perro regañado-además no pasó nada y debes admitir que está súper hello-

F:-bueno si pero mejor concéntrate tenemos que rescatar a dp-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el reino helado….

Dp:-suélteme rey helado-le dijo bonibell enojada a el rey helado

Rh:-tranquila querida-dijo el rey helado-no debemos pelear mucho menos antes de nuestra boda-decia mientras le daba algo de su granola

Dp:-oh okay ven acércate-dijo bonibell

Rh:-ya voy querida- dijo el rey helado emocionado que fue corriendo con la dp y tiro lejos la bolsita

Dp:-rey helado yo…-dijo dp con una voz sensual-NO VOY A CASARME CONTIGO-le grito justo en el oído

Rh:-hay que cosas tienes amor-dijo mientras se sobaba la oreja-ya vengo voy a buscar hielo para mi oido(lo cual fue algo estúpido porque el mismo pudo hacerlo)

Aaaaaahh! Se oyó un fuerte grito seguido de un gran golpe

Ese gran golpe era Jake que había chocado contra el castillo, Finn y Jake (que tenía un gran chichote en la cabeza) entraron por la ventana sigilosamente para que el rey helado no se diera cuenta, pero para la mala suerte de ambos Finn tropezó y para no caerse puso su mano sobre el golpe que se había dado Jake haciendo que este gritara de dolor al oír esto el rey helado volvió a la habitación y Finn y Jake se escondieron detrás del sofá de hielo

Rh:-que paso quien anda ahí-

Dp:-no nadie-dijo dp algo nerviosa

Rh:-ta bueno-vengo en un minuto

Cuando el rey helado se fue ambos héroes salieron de su escondite, de repente

Rh:-aquí esta lo que busc-el Rh no termino de hablar por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver al chico y a el perro desatando a la princesa-Finn, Jake que hacen aquí-les grito el rey helado

F:-Vinimos a rescatar a la dulce princesa-

Rh:-resc...Pero si ella y yo nos amamos y vamos a casar-

Dp:-por milésima ves NO VOY A CASARME CONTIGO-

J:-aque la canción-dijo el perro-que no te cansas de lo mismo compadre-

F:-see ósea qué onda we necesitas un pasatiempo-dijo el chico con un acento como el de choco-fruta

Rh:-ambos nos amamos solo que ella no lo admite y ustedes se oponen-dijo gritando.

F/J/Dp:-tas bien loco-dijeron los tres burlándose del rey helado

Rh:-aaaah conque así es la cosa no-dijo el en vos baja-que les parece esto-les grito mientras les lanzaba rayos de hielo

Los tres trataron de esquivarlos pero fue inútil ya que no tuvieron oportunidad y sus cuerpos quedaron atrapados en un bloque de hielo que solo dejo descubiertas sus cabezas, una vez congelados el rey helado arrastro el gran bloque de hielo hasta que lo puso frente al sofá, tomo a Gunter lo puso a un lado del sofá y abrió el libro que traía en sus manos.

Rh:-bueno chicos de todas maneras que bien que hayan venido para leerles la nueva historia de Fiona y Cake-dijo poniendo el libro sobre su cabeza

Los tres solo se quedaron con cara de WTF? Mientras el rey helado se sentaba en el sofá y volviendo a abrir el libro comenzó su historia

**Fic del rey helado**

Durante un día soleado en la tierra de aaa Fionna y cake iban persiguiendo a un anciano que les había robado el enchiridion

Fi:-vuelve aquí ladrón-decía la humana de forma desafiante

Anc:-noooo jujuju-decia en tono burlón

C:-Eso es nuestro idiota-

Anc:-sip pero estos libros están de moda-dijo el anciano como un completo gay

En ese momento el libro empieza a moverse, se abre y de el sale el rey helado (como en bad Little boy)

Rh:-devuélvele eso a las señoritas-dijo y luego la golpeo en la nariz-debes ser cortes con las damas-

Fi:-oh por GLOB! Cake de donde salió ese hombre tan increíblemente guapo y atractivo-le dijo a la gata

C:-no lo sé fionita pero está bien guapetón-le contesto a la humana y luego se dirigió hacia el rey helado y le dijo-oh hombre guapo dinos cuál es tu nombre-

Rh:-yo soy el rey helado a sus órdenes-dijo besando la mano de cake y después la de fionna

Fi:-genial te gustaría ir de aventura con nosotras-dijo ella con cara de emoción

Rh:-vámonos-exclamo el rey helado

Luego apareció un carruaje halado por dos pingüinos y los tres se fueron hacia el horizonte.

**Fin del fic del rey helado**

Rh:-bien que les pareció mi nueva historia de las aventuras de fionna y cake-

Pregunto el rey helado aunque no obtuvo respuesta pues los tres seguían con su cara de WTF?

F:-aish rey helado todavía con Fionna y cake-

J:-inventate algo nuevo ya nos tienes artos de siempre lo mismo-

Dp:-y además si vas a escribir una historia almenos que sea buena no crees?-

Los tres lo dijeron como regañandolo

El rey helado no dijo nada solo se quedó observándolos

Rh:-hijos del chapulin-dijo el rey helado bajando la cabeza

Claro que luego del tiempo que duro el rey helado contando su historia la temperatura corporal de los tres había logrado medio descongelar el bloque de hielo hasta el punto que Jake logro volver más grande su cuerpo y pudo liberarse

J:-tenga para que se entretenga-grito el perro mientras golpeaba al rey helado justo en la cara

El rey helado quedo inmóvil durante unos minutos lo que le dio oportunidad a Jake para romper el bloque de hielo que mantenía prisioneros a Finn y a bonibell, pero el rey helado despertó y empezó a lanzar bolas de hielo a Finn y a Jake, Finn esquiva las bolas de hielo sin problemas pero una de las bolas golpeo a Jake dejándolo noqueado, luego de ver esto Finn golpeo al rey helado en la cara y después en el estómago dejándolo inmóvil, Finn se acercó a Jake lo tomo en sus brazos

F:-bamonos de aquí-dijo Finn tomando del brazo a Bonibell

Bonibell asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Finn

Finn tomo una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y la uso como trineo para salir del castillo helado junto a dp y Jake ya que la torre donde se encontraban tenía una salida que era colina abajo, fin puso a bonibell y a jake en la mesa y la empujo por la colina cuando había tomado velocidad finn dio un gran salto y aterrizo firmemente en la mesa-trineo

Ya lejos del castillo Finn y bonibell se detuvieron y pusieron al aun inconsciente Jake en el piso para despertarlo

Dp:-oh Jake despierta perrito-dijo dp con una tierna voz-

J:-ñaaaa 5 minutos más mama no quiero ir a la escuela-

Al oir esto ambos soltaron varias carcajadas

F:-vamos despierta jake-dijo Finn entre risas

J:-ñaaaaaaa no quelo-

F:-jake levántate-decía fin-DESPIERTA!-grito Finn dándole cachetadas al perro

J:-ya desperté, ya desperté-salto Jake-que mundo en el que vivimos ya uno no lo dejan desmayarse en paz-dijo jake frotando sus mejillas por los golpes de Finn

Dp:-Jaja chicos ya vámonos de aquí-dijo bonibell tomando a Finn del hombro

F:-see vámonos de aquí me congelo-dijo el chico temblando.

J:-jejeje-se rio el perro a continuación duplico su tamaño subio a Finn y a bonibell en su espalda y se fue en dirección a donde estaba el dulce reino para llevar a dp de regreso a su castillo.


	2. 2heroes,1vampira,1princesa y 1bruja

**Hey! Como están aquí está el 2do cap. de mi fic perdón x no haberlo subido antes es que mi compu se dañó o algo por el estilo (que sufrimiento) *-* y quiero agradecer a Ghostbell777 ****por ser el primero en darle a eso de…lo...am…bueno eso mismo que dice favorito vamos a dejarlo en like si? Bueno en fin disfrútenlo y recomienden mi fic º3º**

**Att:*Rassiel-Magics**

**Pd: como amo esta carita º3º!**

**Cap. 2**

** Dos héroes, una vampira, una princesa y una bruja**

Luego de que Finn, Jake, y Dp salieran del reino helado Finn y Jake llevaron a Dp devuelta a el dulce reino

**En el dulce reino…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**

Dp:-oh chicos muchísimas gracias por haberme traído de vuelta-dijo Dp sentada en una pequeña mesa junto a Finn y Jake mientras servia una te en una tasa blanca y rosa

F:-no hay de que princesa-dijo el chico mientras bebía de una taza igual

J:-si además el rey helado es muy fácil de vencer-dijo mientras metía varios panquecitos a su boca rápidamente

F:-jake deja de comer así parece que vas a explotar-dijo Finn como regañándole

J:-okay okay el niño rescata a la chica y se pone mandón-dijo el perro sacándose los panquecitos de la boca

F:-ay Jake tú eres un caso-dijo el chico poniendo la mano en su cara

Dp:-oigan chicos no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya deberían irse fue un largo dia y pronto va a oscurecer-dijo Dp asomada en la ventana

F:-si es cierto vamos Jake-Finn se levantó de la mesa y salió junto a Dp y Jake

Dp los llevo a fuera del castillo y se despidió, Dp se quedó sentada en uno de los escalones viendo como los chico se alejaban, en eso se acercó la mentita

Me:-alteza que le pasa porque esta triste-pregunto la mentita con curiosidad

La princesa suspiro y dijo

Dp:-oh nada mentita solo que recordé algo del pasado-dijo algo triste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mientras tanto en el bosque**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn y Jake caminaban por el bosque cuando de repente se oyo un crujido en los arbustos

F:-jake oíste eso-le pregunto al perro

J:-si pero quizá fue solo una ardilla o algo así-contesto Jake con una vos relajada

F:-pues yo creo que eso no se escuchó como una ardilla-dijo el chico mirando a todos lados

Luego de mirar por varios segundos Finn encontró la fuente de ese sonido

Resulta que quien producía ese sonido efectivamente no era una ardilla era una chica entre los arbustos

F:-jake mira a esa chica-dijo halando a Jake

J:-hay traviesillo recuerda que tienes novia

F:-ah sí fp-dijo con la cabeza agachada y en un tono triste-pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero-dijo luego pero en su tono normal-mirala bien-

J:-glob!- dijo el perro sorprendido-ella es…parece…será-

F:-si Jake creo que también es humana-

Esta era una chica que en realidad si parecía humana, era una chica atractiva, aparentaba tener 18, tenia cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cadera con dos mechitas rojas del lado izquierdo de su cabello vestía una blusa manga larga hasta antes de los codos que dejaba ver sus hombros, una falda roja a cuadros y botas hasta debajo de la rodilla color marrón en su mano tenía un guante rosa como de red y de su cuello colgaba un collar con una cruz plateada

Finn intento acercarse a ella pero esta tenia muy buenos reflejos y en lo que sintió que fin se acercaba se levanto rapidamente y se fue corriendo

J:-finn se esta llendo-dijo apuntándola con su dedo

F:-vamos Jake corre tenemos que alcansarla-al terminar de hablar tomo a Jake del braso y ambos corrieron detrás de ella

Fin y Jake corrian tras la chica que al ver que la estaban persiguiendo empeso a correr en zic-zac para perderlos,por desgracia la chica era muy velos y pronto perdió a los héroes

F:-AHHHH rayos la perdimos-dijo Finn jadeando por el cansancio que le provoco el perseguir a la chica

J:-si que mal que no la alcanzamos esa chica es realmente rápida-dijo igual

F:-si enserio me hubiera gustado almenos saber su nombre-dijo Finn con la cabeza agachada

J:-hay tranquilo hermano quizá luego volvamos a encontrarla-dijo con su mano en el hombro de Finn

F:-quiza hermano quizá-

Finn se levantó y ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su casa

Ya era de noche y Finn estaba listo para dormir (cabe destacar que envés de usar su típica pijama usaba un pantalón azul y una playera blanca)

J:-Buenas noches Finn- dijo Jake desde su cama

F:-Buenas noches-respondió

Finn se acostó en su cama pero no podía dormir en su cabeza sonaban las palabras ¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿acaso si era otra humana?, ¿me pregunto si alguna vez la volveré a ver?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente dia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-

Finn despertó pero aun seguía pensativo y con un pequeño dolor en el cuello,al mirara bien los ojos Finn se dio cuenta que tenia la parte de abajo de su cuerpo en la cama y la de arriba en el suelo, Finn al intentar levantarse callo de la cama dándose un buen golpe

F:-auch me dolio auch-dijo con unas ligeras ganas de llorar

Luego se levanto se puso su típica ropa y bajo a desayunar

J:-hola Finn buenos días-dijo alegremente el perro con una espátula en la mano y un delantal rosa

F:-Hola Jake ouch-dijo con la mano en la cabeza

J:-Y a ti que te paso-dijo Jake moviendo unas tiras de tocino en el sartén

F:-me cai de la cama-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

J:-jejeje traviesillo aun estas pensando en es chica-dijo sirviéndole huevos y tocino en un plato

F:-am…no…bueno…si…bueno…no-empeso a balbucear y luego suspiro y dijo-ok si estaba pensando en ella es solo tu sabes que siempre he querido conocer a otro humano es duro ser el único en la tierra-mientras hablaba una fina lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

J:-hay Finn tranquilo recuerda lo que dije ayer quizá hoy volvamos a verla-dijo el perro consolando al chico

F:-si es cierto-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-sabes que mejor vamos a comer y vamos a verque esta haciendo marcy te parece?

J:-bien dich...espera marcy

F:-sip marcy o que acaso todavía te dan miedo los vampiros-dijo levantando una ceja

J:-Ah jaja pss no como crees-

Finn lo miro incrédulo mientras ambos comían su comida

Al terminar ambos salieron de la casa del árbol y se fueron directo a la casa de marceline

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de marceline...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn y jake llegaron a la cueva donde vive marceline y ahí estaba usaba una blusa-chaleco rojo unos shorts azules pantimedias negras y sus botas rojas pero allí se llevaron una gran sorpresa

F:-jake mira es esa chica de nuevo-

Pues si era de nuevo la misma chica estaba conversando con marceline y luego glob sabe porque la chica derribo a marceline con un solo movimiento

Finn y jake solo se quedaron observando la escena

En ese momento marceline se levanto ambas se pusieron en posición de pelea y antes de que se dieran cuenta marceline empezó a lanzar golpes que la chica solo bloqueaba o esquivaba con una agilidad increíble en una de esas uno d los golpes logro alcanzar la cara de la chica que callo a un metro de distancia marceline se acerco a ella pero antes de que dijera algo la chica paro de manos y pateo a marceline justo en la cara lanzándola aún más lejos la chica corrió hacia donde estaba marceline como para lanzar su golpe final pero no pudo pues algo tenia agarrada su mano y no dejaba que la moviera era Finn que estaba parado detrás de ella sosteniendo sus manos

¿?:-pero que cara..-fue interrumpida por Jake que había envuelto completamente su cuerpo convirtiendo su brazo en una cadena

J:-nombre señorita-dijo el perro de forma amenazante

F:-si quien eres y porque estabas luchando con marcy-dijo de la misma manera

¿?:-am soy Rassiel, Rassiel magics**(no lo aguante tenia que poner mi personaje en el fic º3º)** y me estas aplastando perrito

M:-yo puedo contestar eso-dijo marceline de brasos crusados

F:-marceline!-exclamo Finn

M:-finn ella es mi amiga, era mi mejor amiga antes de conocerte-

F:-que! Pero estaban peleando-dijo confundido

M:-siiii pero eso lo hacemos por divesion-

J:-y además te dejo noqueada

R:-aja oigan señoritas podrían seguir tomando el te después como dije ME ESTA APLASTANDO EL PERRITOOOO-les grito a los 3 con una cara asi ¬_¬

M:-jake suéltala!-le grito marcy

Jake soltó a Rassiel volviendo su brazo a la normalidad marceline fue con ella que tena sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba

M:-oye rassigics estas bien-le dijo marceline en tono de preocupación

R:-si marcydeer solo estoy recuperando el aliento-dijo inalado hondo

Finn estaba confundido en su cabeza se oían las palabras ¿marcydeer?, ¿rassigics? , ¿Amigas antes de conocerme? ¿Qué carajos está pasando?

Finn fue traido a la realidad por unas palabras

R:-oye tu hey despierta no me has dicho como te llamas y me pareses muy familiar-

F:-ah que-dijo Finn confundido-ah yo soy Finn, Finn el humano y yo te estaba siguiendo ayer por eso te parsesco familiar-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

R:-aaaaaah asi que tu eras el loco que me seguía o mejor dicho los locos-

F:-jeje pues si dijo-con una sonrisita

J:-oye hermano preguntale preguntale!-le susurro a Finn

F:-oye una pregunta t-t-tu eres h-humana?-dijo seriamente

R:-queee! No yo no soy humana esa raza se extinguió durante la guerra de los champiñones o eso pensé yo-dijo ella mirando a Finn de pies a cabeza-y además si fuera humana no estaría flotando no crees?-dijo mientras flotaba igual que marceline

J:-oye y si no eres humana que eres?-pregunto Jake

F:-si acaso eres vampiro igual que marcy?-

R:-no yo no soy vampiro soy una bruja-respondio la chica

F/J:-BRUJA!?-dijeron al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos

R:si asi es soy la bruja blanca de la tierra de ooo, soy la desendiente de una gran familia de brujos, soy la mas poderosa del mundo bla bla bla-dijo ella con tono de "como sea"

F:-pss si claro ,si todas la brujas son malas y además si eres tan poderosa demuéstralo-dijo incrédulo

R:-ah conque un eseptico eh-

Rassiel hiso un movimiento de manos y algo como un humo rosa salía de ellas, luego ella apunto a finn con el dedo y antes de que se diera cuenta ella y finn habían intercambiado de ropa

Ahora ella usaba la camiseta y los jeans de Finn y el usaba la falda y la blusa de Rassiel

Jake, Marceline y Rassiel miraban a Finn muertos de la risa mientras el trataba de taparse

R:-oh mírenme soy Finn el humano-

F:-callate no es gracioso-dijo molesto y sonrojado ala ves

R:-si si lo es-dijo riéndose

F:-okay quizá solo un poco pero ya dame mi ropa-dijo mas enojado

J:-pero si se ve muy linda señorita-dijo Jake

M:-quiere que le abra la puerta señorita-al decir esto los tres estaban que no podían respirar de la risa

R:-jajaja bueno suficiente-dijo volvió a mover las manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos tenían su ropa normal-y ahora que opinas Finn-

F:-si eres buena en eso-dijo en voz baja

R:-bien entonces tregua-dijo la chica extendiendo la mano con un tono de emoción

F:-tregua-respondi Finn con una sonrisa en su rostro-oye pero tengo otra pregunta como es eso de "amigas antes de conocerme"-dio Finn muy curioso

R:-bueno esa es una larga historia pero te la contare más tarde tenía planeado ir con marcy a visitar a bonnie para no tener que contar dos veces la misma historia-

F:-espera tu ¿conoces a Dp?-dijo aun con mas curiosidad

R:-pues claro ella también es mi amiga-respondio-bueno entonces vienen?-

F:-por supuesto que vamos-al decir esto Jake halo a Finn

J:-estas seguro bro apenas conocemos a esa chica-

F:-hay por glob Jake primero los vampiros y ahora las brujas eres un gallina-dijo Finn en tono de burla

J:-QUE NO, ELLA NO ME ASUSTA FINN-respondió el perro un tanto enojado-es solo que no confio mucho en ella recuerda que una ves una bruja me aplasto con su trasero-(refiriéndose al Cap. Cortar el cabello a una mujer)

R:-oigan chicos vienen o no-

F:-si ay vamos Jake nos llevara-dijo Finn dirigiéndose a donde estaban ella y marceline

R:-que no, llegaremos mas rápido si nos teletransportamos-

M:-pero pensé que no podías transportar tantas personas-dijo marceline mientras tomaba su bajo-hacha y su sombrilla

R:-hay marcydeer que crees que estuve haciendo todos estos años, ahora soy mucho más fuerte-

J:-oye y apoco puedes hacerlo-dijo Jake incrédulo y a la ves sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo

R:-pues claro que puedo-dijo con una voz de enojo-sabes si no fuera porque me gustan los animales y en especial los perros te convierta en gato o en galleta o es que tu también quieres usar falda-dijo levantando una ceja

J:-no nooo vamos vamos-dijo corriendo a donde estaban las chicas-al dulce reino!-dijo levantando una mano

F:-si vamos-

R:-ok Finn dame tu mano-dijo la chica con una vos un tanto seductora que Finn malinterpreto

F:-am…que…yo…tu mano…-empezó a balbucear totalmente rojo como tomate

J:-oh la la-le susurro Jake a marcy-creo que a alguien le gusta la bruja-

M:-hay Jake que malpensado eres-dijo mientras se quedaba viendo a Finn y a Rassiel

R:-solo dame tu mano tonto-dijo halándolo de la mano-vamonos-

Rassiel nuevamente movió sus manos y una nube rosa los cubrió totalmente hasta que desaparecieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el dulce reino…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dp estaba parada en la puerta del castillo recostada al marco de la puerta, vestía igual solo que sin la bata de laboratorio

De repente justo frente a sus ojos apareció una nube de humo rosa, la Dp retrocedió pensando que era alguna amenaza, luego un pensamiento paso por su cabeza

Dp:-ese humo, acaso será?-se preguntaba

Al disiparse el humo una gran alegría se apodero de la princesa que corrió a abrazar a la chica, Finn Jake y marceline solo se quedaban viendo a las dos chicas

Dp:-oh por glob Rassiel eres tu no lo puedo creer mira lo grande que estas y las mechas rojas no sabes cuanto te extrañe-hablaba tan rápido que no se le entendía nada de lo que decía

R:-si bonny yo también te extrañe pero me estas aplastando-decía la chica como si no pudiera respirar

Dp:-hay perdón-dijo soltándola rápidamente-es que te extrañe-dijo a punto de llorar

R:-yo también bonnie a las dos-dijo de la misma manera

Dp:-entonces viniste con marceline-volteo a donde estaban y dijo-Finn Jake que están haciendo aquí?-les dijo-vinieron contigo?-pregunto Dp

R:-si los acabo de conocer cuando estaba en casa de marcydeer-

M:-bueno ya se saludaron y todo pero yo quiero saber que paso durante el tiempo que estuviste ausente-dijo la vampira caminando hacia donde estaban

F:-si nosotros también queremos saberlo-y también caminaron hacia ellas

Dp:-bueno pasen-dijo dp abriendo la puerta del castillo

Ya dentro del catillo todos se sentaron en un sofá y dp trajo algo de te y unas fresas para marceline

F:-bueno dinos y empieza por lo de "amigas"

R:-bueno pero primero ustedes como conocieron a marcy?

J:-pues la conocimos cuando la señorita nos robo la casa-dijo aunque no se le entendia mucho por la cantidad de galletas que tenia en la boca

R:-ay marcydeer no me digas que a ellos también-

F:-como que a ellos también-

M:-como creen que la conocí-

M:-am…pueeeeeeees-

R:-marcy-dijo como si fuera su mama

M:-okay si lo hice-dio sonrojada-pero mejor cuéntanos-

R:-bueno a ver marcy y yo nos conocimos cuando ella me quito mi casa cuando yo tenia unos 11 luego de eso ella y yo nos hisimos amigas…

**Flashback**

Marceline y Rassiel caminaban por el dulce reino cuando se encuentran con bonibell

Dp:-hola marceline quien es tu amiga-dijo Dp refiriéndose a Rassiel

M:-ah ella es Rassiel mi amiga, Rassiel ella es bonibell la princesa nerd

Dp:-te he dicho varias veces que no me digas ni "princesa nerd" o que me llames por mi nombre-dijo enojada-no sé cómo la aguantas niña-

R:-y si no te gusta que tal si te digo dulce Bonnie y de cariño te diré solamente bonny te parece?-

Dp:-mmm bonny me gusta! Me caes bien niña-dijo bonibell

Bueno desde ese día las tres se volvieron buenas amigas, junto a ella era la única forma de que marceline y Dp pasaran tiempo juntas sin pelear, en ese tiempo ella no era tan poderosa como ahora apenas y flotaba y lanzaba algunas bolitas de fuego, y solo podía teletransportarse ella y no a otras personas

Unos años más tarde cuando Rassiel cumplió los 13 años tuvo que viajar por todo ooo para poder fortalecer sus poderes

**Fin del Flashback**

Dp:-ese día fue realmente triste para las tres-dijo Bonnie tratando de que las lágrimas no le salieran

M:-si realmente te extrañamos-decía marceline de la misma manera-en especial yo fuiste mi mejor amiga y la primera a la que le conté sobre simón y yo

J:-espera! Ósea que tú sabes sobre el rey helado-

R:-bueno si se sobre el pero nunca lo he visto o he hablado con él, solo lo vi en una foto que me mostro marcy-

M:-si recuerdo ese día cuando se la mostré me dijo "este es simón?, es sexy"-

R:-jjajaja y tú me dijiste "tan chiquita y tan pervertida!"-

Luego de decir esto todos empezaron a reírse, claro que Jake apenas estaba oyendo lo que decían porque estaba muy concentrado en las galletas tanto que ya llevaba 4 bandejas

F:-oye y porque volviste ¿ya terminaste tu entrenamiento o solo porque quisiste?-pregunto entre risas

R:-pues ya termine y mañana es mi cumpleaños 19 y quería pasarlo con mis mejores amigas

M:-wow lo había olvidado por completo-dijo la vampira

Dp:-en realidad yo también pero recién me acorde ayer-l

Luego glob sabe de adonde salió la mentita haciendo que Rassiel saltara del susto y callera en las piernas de fin naciendo que se sonrojara

Me:-y por eso usted estaba tan triste ayer cierto majestad?

Dp:-si por eso mismo era me acorde de ti y me llene de tristeza-

Por otro lado mientras oían a la Dp y a mentita Rassiel había olvidado que estaba en las piernas de Finn y Finn también había olvidado que ella estaba en sus piernas, luego Rassiel a donde estaba Finn y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que casi se besaban, ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos y Rassiel salto de las piernas de Finn y se levanto

R:-ay lo siento Finn no fue mi intención la mentita me asusto y fue sin querer-decía Rassiel tan rápido que no se le entendía

F:-si tranquila no es nada fue un accidente sé que no fue tu intención-decía de la misma manera

M:-jeje entonces que vas a hacer mañana para tu cumple-dijo con una sonrisa pícara viéndolos a ambos

R:-pues tenía pensado que fuéramos a la una playa muy bonita que vi cuando llegue-

M:-pero como? tu sabes que no puedo estar sol-dijo intrigada

R:-ay mi querida marcy tu tranquila yo voy a encargar-dijo con voz relajada-y ustedes chicos vendrán?

J:-pues yo con gusto el problema es que a finn le asusta el aceano-

F:-jake! Porque le dijiste eso-dijo apenado

R:-enserio!? Ay finn eso no tiene nada de malo todos le tienen miedo a algo y sabes que yo te voy a ayudar a superar tu miedo-

F:-encerio tu lo harias-

R:-claro! Soy tu amiga no?-dijo la chica de una manera tan dulce que nadie podría resistirse

M:-oigan chicos que rápido han pasado las horas miren-dijo marceline asomada por la ventana

Al acercarse a la ventana todos se sorprendieron ya era de noche habían pasado tanto tiempo conversando que el tiempo se fue volando y ni se dieron cuenta

R:-bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos-dijo la chica que se acercó a Dp y le dijo-adiós Bonnie hasta mañana-

Dp:-hasta mañana no sabes el gusto que me da que hallas vuelto-dijo acompañándolos a los 4 a la puerta

Ya fuera del castillo los 4 se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su camino

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

**En la casa del árbol…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-**

Finn estaba sentado en la cama muy pensativo al ver esto Jake se acercó y se sento junto a el

J:-Finn que tienes-pregunto el perro-que no te alegra que te van a ayudar a superar tu temor al agua-

F:-si es solo que estoy algo decepcionado-dijo con voz triste-es que cuando vi a Rassiel en el bosque pensé que porfin había encontrado a otro humano y es una gran persona pero me decepciono que fuera bruja y no humana

J:-hay tranquilo hermano mejor vamos a dormir y no pienses en eso no quieres andar triste en su cumple años verdad?

F:-si vamos a dormir-

J:-y además yo creo que es otra cosa vi como la hacías ojitos-dijo jake

F:-callate-le contesto fin dándole un golpe en la cabeza

**Espero lo hallan disfrutado y créanme se va a poner interesante, una pista de lo que viene: fi y cake**

**Shit soy una bocona º3º**

**Att:*Rassiel-Magics **


	3. un mal dia en la playa y una verdad

**Hey! breve historia**

**mi plan era subirlo la semana pasada pero con los exámenes de lapso no pude(maldito colegio) de tantos exámenes no estaba de humor para escribir pero luego entro una luz y el coro angelical, uno de mis pocos amigos aventureros me regalo una tarjetica de HDA que me levanto el animo y me anime a escribir, desspues cuando estaba apunto de subirlo cobraron la renta del Internet y mis papas me dijeron que no lo pagarían hasta que entregaran boletines, uff pero lo logre luego de tanto, en fin aquí esta**

**P.D:-Ghostbell777 tus mails me hacian falta :')**

**att:-*Rassiel-Magics º3º**

**Cap. 3**

**Un mal día en la playa y una verdad**

Era un día hermoso, soleado y caluroso en la tierra de ooo y en los bosques se ve a un chico vistiendo una camisa de cuadros azules claros, jeans azul oscuro y un gorro blanco que asemeja las orejas de un oso polar, una chica vistiendo unos shorts de jean, blusa roja y un gran sombrero, otra chica usando un vestido playero rosa y un perro de color dorado a su lado.

F:-ahhhh-se quejó el chico-marceline estas segura de que es por aquí?

M:-pues claro que se Finn-dijo algo molesta-y si no dejas de quejarte te golpeo además ya vamos a llegar

Dp:-hey chicos miren ya llegamos-dijo Dp señalando con el dedo

Los cuatro habían llegado a una casa que se parecía a la casa de marceline solo que esta era totalmente blanca y solo tenía la planta baja

Marceline se acercó a la casa y toco la puerta luego de esperar por unos minutos se escuchó que alguien abrió, detrás de la puerta estaba una chica usando una blusa rosa viejo, unos shorts negros y botines negros con una guitarra negra con blanco y rojo en la mano

R:-chicos que bien que llegaron los estaba esperando-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

M:-feliz cumple Rassigics de parte de todos nosotros-dijo la vampira abrasando a la chica

R:-gracias chicos-dijo ella aun con la misma sonrisa saliendo de la casa

Dp:-genial estas lista para irnos?-pregunto Bonibell

R:-si claro solo debo guardar mi guitarra-dijo luego movió la mano y la guitarra se hiso cada vez más pequeña hasta hacerse un poco más grande que un pulgar y Rassiel la puso como dije en su brazalete-ahora si vámonos-

M:-ESPERA! No podemos irnos-dijo la vampira-recuerdas sol, vampiro, hissss-dijo lanzándose al suelo y haciendo cara de como si se estuviera quemando

R:-oh si se me había olvidado je-dijo con una cara así º3º

Lugo de decir esto golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño, luego las abrió colocándola en X, las separo y las volvió a unir formando un triángulo con sus dedos, después de esto en el centro del triángulo se apareció algo como una pantalla verde esmeralda

R:-lista marcy?-dijo muy firme manteniendo las manos en la misma posición

M:-sí, eso creo-dijo un poco insegura colocándose frente a Rassiel

R:-ok aquí voy-

Rassiel soplo en el triángulo haciendo que un fuerte viento saliera de sus manos y golpeara a marceline que uso sus brazos para tratar de medio bloquear el viento, este por fin paro luego de unos segundos la pantalla verde había desaparecido de sus dedos solo que ahora estaba cubriendo a marceline haciendo que su cuerpo se viera de el mismo tono esmeralda

R:-bien ya está-dijo sonriendo

M:-CO-COMO QUE YA ESTA!-grito marceline-estoy verde, verde parezco un alga-

R:-que, no pareces un alga-dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de marcy-ese es mas un color esmeralda-

M:-HAS ALGO-dijo muy enojada

R:-hay tranquilízate eso es solo un efecto temporal ya se borrara-dijo con cara de miedo-je mira ya se borro-

M:-ah?-dijo viendo su mano que poco a poco volvía a ser normal-wow que alivio-

J:-oye que fue eso-pregunto Jake

R:-ah eso es el hechizo del bloqueo solar-

F:-¿hechiso del bloqueo solar? ¿que es eso?-dijo Finn muy curioso

R:-es un hechizo especial para vampiros, golens de nieve, cualquier tipo de criaturas que no pueden estar bajo el sol, cualquiera que esté bajo el hechizo será inmune a los efectos del sol, es como ponerte toneladas de bloqueador solar factor mil-

F:-matematicoooo!-

R:-ja tenia tiempo que no oia a alguien decir eso-dijo haciendo que saliera el humo rosa de su mano-bueno vámonos-

Dp:-si mejor vámonos muero del calor-dijo usando su mano como abanico para refrescarse

La chica volvió a mover sus dos manos y ese humo rosa de nuevo los cubrió hasta que desaparecieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la playa Singer…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos aparecieron de nuevo y se quedaron como hipnotizados contemplando lo que veían está era una hermosa playa, la arena era blanca y sumamente suave, el agua, era tan clara que se veía todo lo que estaba abajo y para completar había un hermoso paisaje con palmeras y se veían algunas montañas

Dp:-wow que hermosa playa!-dijo Bonibell encantada por lo que veía

R:-sip esta preciosa aunque y de noche se ve mucho mejor-luego se dirigió a donde estaba marceline-oye marce quítate el sombrero, hay que ver si funciono el hechizo-

M:-como que si funciono, acaso no funciono alguna vez?-dijo gritando nerviosa

R:-tranquila, respira-dijo inhalando y exhalando-es solo que tengo tiempo que no hago ese hechizo-

M:-pero y si no funciona-dijo con mas nervios

R:-tranquila si va a resultar-dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos-se que resultara-

Marceline asintió con la cabeza, puso una mano en su sombrero y aun con un poco de miedo tiro del sombreo y lo lanzo al suelo, al ver que los rayos del sol estaban tocando su piel marceline cubrió su cara con sus brazos esperando a que el sol la quemara, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir fue muy grande pues ella sentía que el sol tocaba su rostro, brazos y piernas pero no sentía dolor alguno, al ver esto marceline salto a abrazar a Rassiel

M:-gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo abrasándola fuertemente y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-

R:-marcy…de…nada…me aplastas-dijo pausadamente pues con la gran fuerza de la vampira no podía respirar

M:-ups lo siento-dijo soltándola rápidamente y limpiando sus lágrimas-*snif* es solo que tenía más de 1000 años deseando poder sentir los rayos del sol-

R:-ok ya deja de llorar o me vas a hacer llorar a mi-dijo muy dulcemente-ok voy a cambiarme ya quiero meterme al agua, estas escuchando Finn-dijo apuntándolo con el dedo

F:-am…al…agua…dices-dijo temblando

Dp:-donde vas a cambiarte no hay donde hacerlo-pregunto

Rassiel levanto las manos y del suelo salió una chocita echa de madera con varios compartimientos y junto a ella un techo también de madera

R:-bien, bajo el techo pongan las cosas y la chocita es para cambiarse la ropa estas oyendo Finn, hay que nadar-lo último lo dijo con una voz amenazadora y entro a uno de los chocita a cambiarse en el compartimiento del centro, Bonibell entro ala de la izquierda y marcy a el de la derecha** (quiero aclararle a los malpensados que eran vestidores separados º3º)**

F:-am…si…am…ok-

J:-oye tu deja la cobardía-dijo halándolo de la camisa-la chica esta dispuesta a ayudarte y tu ahí paralizado, y luego dicen que el gallina soy yo-dijo como un regaño

F:-No soy gallina Jake y lo sabes bien es solo que debe estar fría y nos podemos resfriar-dijo con una cara de "no queremos que pase"-pero agradezco el gesto es muy amable-

J:-ay aja "amable"-dijo entre comillas con los dedos

F:-a que te refieres con ay aja?-pregunto el chico

J:-ay por favor Finn si se nota que la traes arrastrando la cobija-dijo con cara de malpensado

F:-que Jake…am…eso no es…ella solo…y es…y fp-empezó a balbucear sonrojado-no es asi ella solo quiere ayudarme-

J:-si claro Finn-luego volteo y dijo-mira ahí vienen la chicas-

Al voltear Finn se puso rojo como tomate al ver a las chicas en traje de baño, Rassiel usaba uno de rayas blanco y negro de 2 piezas, marceline usaba uno también de 2 piezas rojo, y Bonibell uno completo con un hoyo en el abdomen

Finn estaba paralizado y tan rojo que parecía que se iba a desmayar, como Jake conoce muy bien a Finn se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y trataba de no reírse viendo al chico

R:-oye Finn entonces estás listo para nadar-dijo la chica pero no obtuvo respuesta

F:-shabashabahababaahhb-balbuceaba y muchas otras estupideces

R:-oye Finn estas ahí-decia moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Finn-hola probando 123 tierra de ooo llamando a Finn-

Pero aun sin respuesta alguna Finn solo seguía con su cara de estúpido

R:-okay ya me harte de ti-dijo fastidiada cuando de repente ¡pom! Se oyo el golpe que Rassiel le había dado en la cara haciendo que Finn reaccionara

F:-aaaauch-dijo con ganas de llorar-en serio dolio-

R:-lo siento pero estabas ahí paralizado con cara de pendejo y me harte-dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse junto a dp, marcy y Jake-es que pierdo la paciencia muy rápido-

F:-si ya veo-dijo Finn sobando su cara

M:-bueno entonces vamos a nadar-dijo aguantando la risa

F:-si me encantaría perooo *ashí* oh miren tengo un resfriado será para la otra-dijo tratando de irse pero marceline y Dp lo halaron de la camisa

R:-aaah con que un resfriado, veamos si es verdad-decia la chica mirando fijamente a Finn mientras marcy y Dp lo sostenían-dame tu mano-

F:-que… para que-dijo temblando

R:-hay dame la mano y ya-halándolo de la mano-que mentiroso eres Finn no estas enfermo solo no quieres nadar-

F:-que eso no es verdad *ashí* ves-

R:-finn puedo saber muchas cosas sobre las personas con tan solo tocarlas y tu no estas enfermo-

F:-que si lo estoy eres una mentirosa-

R:-finn si no lo haces por la buena lo haremos por la mala-dijo poniendo una malévola sonrisa

F:-si claro como si las niñitas pudieran conmigo que miedo-dijo con sarcasmo

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y las tres pusieron la sonrisa macabra luego miraron a Finn y lo agarraron por las piernas y brazos

F:-esperen que hacen suéltenme-decia sacudiéndose

Dp:-está bien lo haremos-dijo mirando a las chicas-a la una las dos a las tres-

Al terminar de hablar las tres tomaron impulso y lanzaron a Finn al agua haciéndolo gritar como niña y poner una cara como la que puso en océanos de miedo

F:-HAY MAMASHITA, HAY MAMASHITAAAA-gritaba Finn mientras Rassiel y marceline entraban al agua y se acercaban a el-saquenme de aquí auxilio-

M:-finn deja de gritar pareces un loco-decia sacudiéndolo

R:-me estas obligando a volver a golpearte-amenazo al humano-relájate si respira-

Finn trato de hacer lo que decía pero respiraba con fuerza y rápidamente

R:-te dije que respires no que te saques los pulmones por la nariz-

F:-esta bien-decia ahora respirando normal

M:-mejor ahora trata de relajarte ok trata de flotar-dijo con voz calmada

R:-mira hay viene Bonnie y Jake-

J:-mi muchachito esta superando el miedo al agua estoy orgulloso-dijo con una cara así TTvTT

Dp:-bien ahora intenta nadar-dijo haciendo así \ (·_·\)

F:-HAY MAMASHITA, AYUDENME-empezó a gritar de nuevo mas fuerte y se subió sobre Jake

R:-finn deja de gritar-decia dándole cachetadas-que nunca vas a superar tu miedo si sigues gritando como afeminado-

F:-odio el océano lo odio sáquenme de aquí-suplicaba casi llorando

M:-no saldrás hasta que dejes de gritar y te relajes-dijo mientras los 3 volvían a la orilla dejando a Finn y a Rassiel en el agua

F:-no me dejen aquiiiii-gritaba tratando de moverse pero no lo lograba-no me puedo mover ayuda-

Dp:-tus pies están congelados no saldrás hasta que te tranquilices-dijo mientras caminaba

F:-me congelaste los pies-le dijo alterado a Rassiel

R:-see, no se por qué no te gusta el mar a mi me encanta-dijo acostada sobre el agua

F:-por que no!-dijo enojado

R:-tranquilo tampoco es para tanto-dijo sentándose-hagamos un trato tu te tranquilizas y yo te enseño a hacer esto

Al terminar de hablar levanto su dedo y una bola de agua se puso sobre su dedo, Finn se quedó impresionado lo que veía era sorprendente con solo levantar el dedo Rassiel había levantado una pequeña burbuja de agua de mar

F:-osea como, puedes enseñarme-pregunto

R:-si claro, no mucho pero si-contesto lanzando la burbuja a la cabeza de Finn

F:-esta friaaa -dijo Finn temblando

R:-jeje ok lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en el agua e imaginar que es lo que quieres que pase, pero debes de estar muy concentrado o no lo lograras-dijo la chica moviendo las manos para enseñarle a Finn

F:-ok – Finn empezó a mover las manos como le indicaba Rassiel muy concentrado en el agua, unos segundos después empezó a salir el agua formando una burbuja

R:-bien Finn lo estás haciendo bien-decia mirando la burbuja que cada vez se hacía más grande-Finn no tan grande ba a...-

Rassiel no termino de hablar pues antes de que pudiera la burbuja se había echo tan grande que Finn no podía controlarla y exploto formando una gran ola que los llevo hasta la orilla y mojo a Jake, marceline y a Bonibell

Dp:-chicos que paso que fue eso-pregunto a los dos mientras se levantaban

F:-fue mi culpa yo cree esa gran ola-dijo tosiendo

M:-que pero cómo es posible-dijo marceline muy curiosa

R:-me puse a enseñarle a controlar el agua y no salió tan bien como pensé-contesto mientras se ponía de pie-por otro lado nadie había aprendido tan rápido a hacer eso realmente estoy sorprendida-

F:-bueno eso fue genial tenemos que hacerlo otra vez-dijo emocionado

J:-ahem y el miedo al océano donde quedo-dijo levantando una ceja

F:-am creo que ya supere mi miedo-dijo Finn-es sorprendente lo supere, eres como la princesa de las brujas-

R:-jmm gracias-

Al terminar estas palabras de repente una nube negra apareció en el cielo

J:-parece que va a llover-

M:-pero como si hace unos segundos había un fuerte sol-dijo marceline confundida

Luego un rayo salió de la nube golpeando a Finn

J:-FINN-exlamo el perro que fue a ayudar a su amigo-

R:-finn estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la chica cuando otro rayo sale y golpea a Rassiel poniéndole unas esposas de hielo

Pues resulta que era el rey helado otra vez pero esta vez no se llevó a la Dp si no que se llevó a Rassiel

F:-REY HELADO!-exclamo Finn

R:-oye que te pasa suéltame-dijo moviéndose mientras era sostenida por el rey helado

Rh:-tranquila, no sé qué hace una princesa como tu con estos tontos-dijo llevándosela

R:-Finn, Jake ayúdenme-grito la chica mientras se alejaban

M:-simon-dijo marcy en voz baja

Dp:-Finn tenemos que ir al reino helado-poniéndose su ropa sobre el traje de baño cosa que marceline también hiso

J:-suban rápido-dijo Jake haciéndose más grande

Los tres subieron a la espalda de Jake y se fueron al reino helado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**En el reino helado…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un buen rato de caminata Finn, Jake, Bonibell y Marceline llegaron al reino heladopara sacar a Rassiel de la casa del rey helado

F:-ese rey helado nunca se cansa de lo mismo, me pregunto que estarán haciendo-dijo imaginándoselo

**Flashback**

Rh:-Ven preciosa-decía tratando de besarla

R:-aaaah suélteme rey helado-gritaba empujándolo

**fin del Flashback**

F:-brrrr no que horrible-dijo estremeciéndose

Dp:-ya llegamos-dijo Dp apuntando al castillo helado con el dedo

F:-bien hay que ser sigilosos para sacarla sin que el rey helado se de cuenta-dijo Finn entrando por la ventana

Los tres escucharon una música que venía de la otra habitación, pero al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, En esa habitación estaban Rassiel y el rey helado pero estaban de lo mas tranquilos el rey helado con su batería y Rassiel con su guitarra tocando con una chaqueta puesta, al ver esto solo se quedaron con cara de WTF? A excepción de marceline que puso una pequeña sonrisa

F:-glob que rayos esta pasando aquí-grito Finn confundido

R:-hola chicos que bien que llegaron-dijo levantándose de la silla-el rey helado y yo estábamos tocando algo de música mientras llegaban-

J:.-dijo tocando música?-

Dp:-y no esta amarrada?-dijo aun mas confundida

F:-ay no está hipnotizada-empezó a gritar Finn como loco

R:-hipnoti…que yo no-dijo colocando la cabeza a medio lado

J:-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lo quiera besar-grito golpeando al rey helado

R:-Jake no!-le grito chica

F:-es peor de lo que pensé, reaccionaaaa-decia sacudiéndola

R:-Finn yo no estoy-trataba de hablar pero no podía por los gritos de Finn-Yo no estoy hipnotizada-

F:-y ahora lo esta negando, le lavaron el cerebro-seguía gritando

R:-NO LO ESTOY FINN-grito enojada-el me cae bien es todo, pero no estoy enamorada de el-

J:-hermano creo que ya enloqueció-dijo el perro-como te puede caer bien el rey helado-

R:-pues al principio no me callo nada bien…-

**Flashback**

El Rh y Rassiel habían llegado al castillo helado pero ella venia moviéndose todo el camino tratando de zafarse y el rey helado ya estaba exausto

R:-ya suéltame me congelo-gritaba pues aún estaba en traje de baño

Rh:-tranquila princesa ya te voy a soltar-decía colocándola en suelo sudando del cansancio

R:-espera como que princesa, de adonde sacas eso-dijo confundida y al mismo tiempo enojada

Rh:-pues oí que Finn te llamo princesa-

R:-pero eso fue jugando no soy una princesa, soy una bruja común y corriente-dijo haciendo aparecer una chaqueta azul

Rh:-no eres princesa-

R:-nop ni un poquito-decía mientras se ponía la chaqueta

Rh:-hay porque esto me pasa a mi-decía llorando-la dulce princesa no me quiere, ninguna princesa solo la chica vampira y ella tampoco quiere ser mi novia-

R:-espera! Marceline?, oh por glob tu debes ser Simón-decia emocionada aunque en su mente se decía-ya no es tan sexy como en la foto-

Rh:-pues supongo ella siempre me dice asi, pero que importa viviré solo toda la eternidad-seguía llorando tirado en el piso

R:-oh no llores- le dijo dulcemente mientras lo levantaba del piso-eso no es cierto algún día encontraras a alguien, de tu edad claro-

Ella se quedó mirando a los ojos al Rh que mal interpreto esa mirada e intento besarla

R:-wow tranquilo con alguien no me refería a mi-le dijo empujándolo-que no entendiste "DE TU EDAD"

Luego se acercó a una vieja batería que estaba en un rincón y la coloco cerca del sofá de hielo

R:-ven toca algo conmigo, una vez alguien me dijo que la música es la mejor forma de expresarse-dijo sacando su guitarra de su brazalete

**Fin del Flashback**

R:-luego llegaron ustedes, el punto es que no creo que sea malo solo quiere alguien a quien amar y que lo ame-

J:-ok igual creo que estás loca-

Dp:-yo también lo creo sin ofender-

R:-ay no sean…-Rassiel no termino de hablar pues de repente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo sin razón alguna

F:-rassiel!-dijo Finn levantándola del piso- estas bien?-

R:-*cof*si eso creo es solo que si estoy desprevenida cerca de alguna magia negra muy poderosa me debilito-dijo apunto de desmallarse-quizá la magia de mi amuleto se debilito, tengo tiempo que no lo recargo-refiriéndose a la cruz que colgaba de su collar

M:-chicos debemos sacarla de aquí-les dijo preocupada-

F:-si vámonos de aquí-dijo mientras ayudaba a Rassiel a caminar

R:-adiós Simón-se despidió la chica mientras se subía en la espalda de Jake

Rh:-esperen ya iba a contarles la nueva historia de Fionna y Cake-les grito para detenerlos-y con la participación de Marshall lee-

F:-no fastidies con eso de nuevo-contesto el humano

R:-Fi, Cake, Mar…..shall-dijo pausadamente y confundida callo desmayada en brazos de Finn

Los 5 salieron del castillo helado para llevar a Rassiel a su casa para recuperarse , luego de caminar por algún tiempo llegaron a la pequeña casa, finn que llevaba en sus brazos a la aun desmallada Rassiel entro a la casa junto a marceline y la llevaron a su cama para que descansara un poco

M:-por aquí Finn-dijo la vampira abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Finn coloco a la chica en la cama aunque más bien la lanzo a la cama pues tropezó y cayó junto a ella por otro lado no les preocupaba si se golpeo lo que les preocupaba era que desde que llegaron a la casa Rassiel no había parado de decir cosas como: Fi, Russell, cake sal de ahí, Marshall Gumball no es gay solo un poco afeminado, Simone tú y Gumball harían buena pareja y muchas otras cosas que a ambos les daba risa y preocupación a la vez

F:-creo que la corona la volvió loca a ella-dijo Finn riéndose

M:-callate Finn no digas eso, mejor vámonos y más tarde vendré a ver cómo sigue-dijo halándolo por el cabello y sacándolo de la casa

Ya fuera de la casa Finn y Jake llevaron a Marcy y Bonibell a sus casas aunque no les parecía buena idea dejarla sola en la casa, en el camino Finn y Marceline les contaron a Jake y a Bonibell todo lo que había pasado dentro de la casa

J:-lo ven, se los dije esta loca-

Dp:-cállate Jake, aunque admito que es algo raro que haya dicho todas esas cosas-

F:-y lo más raro es que decía cosas sobre el patético fic del rey helado-

Los cuatro estaban confundidos no les cabía en la cabeza que dijera esas cosas, como era posible que supiera todo eso sin haber escuchado el fic sobre Fionna y cake ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante todo el camino no entendían nada de lo que había pasado

M:-bueno chicos ya llegamos a mi casa adiós-dijo la vampira bajándose de Jake aun preocupada por su amiga

Luego de llevar a Dp Finn y Jake se fueron a la casa del árbol pues había sido un día muy cansado y raro y solo querían descansar

J:-oh al fin casa no sabes cómo te extrañe-grito el perro lanzándose al sofá-dormiré hasta mañana buenas noches Finn-

F:-está bien descansa yo preparare algo de almorzar-dijo Finn entrando a la cocina

J:-no arcoíris no te lo comas-decia el perro dormido

Finn saco algo de espagueti del refrigerador y lo puso a calentar pero muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza algunos sobre fp otros sobre Rassiel en fin eran muchas cosas tantas que Finn no estaba poniendo atención en lo que hacía y puso su mano sobre la olla caliente haciéndolo gritar del dolor, el fuerte grito de Finn hiso que Jake despertara y se callera del sofá

J:-ah, que, quien, cuando, donde, porque-decía el perro con una sábana en la cabeza-Finn que paso-grito corriendo a la cocina con la sabana aun en su cabeza

F:-me queme la mano-decía frotándosela-mejor ven a comer-

J:-ok si insistes-dijo Jake sentándose en la mesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Mientras tanto en casa de marceline**…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Sueño de marcy**

Al principio se ve una ciudad envuelta en llamas casi destruida y sobre una montaña de basura se ve a un hombre de cabello y barba blancos usando un elegante traje gris caminando de la mano con una niña de cabello negro corto de unos 6 años aproximadamente

S:-paremos a descansar aquí si Marceline-le decia el hombre de manera dulce a la pequeña

M:-está bien señor Simón-decia la pequeña sentándose en el suelo junto al hombre-señor Simón-

S:-si, que pasa Marceline-

M:-y esa corona que traes-dijo refiriéndose a la corona dorada que colgaba de su cinturón-acaso eres un rey o algo?-

S:-am…si querida soy un rey-dijo levantando de entre los escombros un aro de metal y colocándolo sobre la cabeza de la niña-y ahora tu también lo eres y este es nuestro reino-dijo tomándola en sus brazos y abrasándola fuertemente

**Fin del sueño**

Marceline despertó agitada y se sentó en la cama

M:-hay Simón como quisiera que fueras tu de nuevo-decía la chica mientras varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-porque tuvo que pasar eso todo por culpa de esa maldita corona y ahora quizá también le hiso algo a Rassiel-

La vampira se levantó se puso sus zapatos, tomo su bajo-hacha y salió de la casa

M:-mejor voy a ver cómo sigue Rassiel, espero que el hechizo todavía funcione-dijo saliendo de la cueva-ah, que bien todavía sirve-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**En casa de Rassiel…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Marceline llego a la casa al acercarse a tocar la puerta escucho un sonido que venía de uno de los lados de la casa la vampira siguió el sonido hasta una encontrar a su amiga sentada en el escalón de la puerta trasera de la casa, cuando fue a acercarse a ella noto que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras cantaba.

_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más_

_Daría todo por saber que tú también piensas en mí_

_Y aunque el viento te alejo_

_Y tu cara ya no este y me quede frente al mar tan sola como un pez_

_Ojala que al despertar trates de pensar en mi porque yo no te olvide y es que.._

_Tú eres todo para mi_

_Todo lo que tengo yo y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tu si es que puedes entender yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de mi_

_Si estoy loca que me importa de alguna forma voy a hacer_

_Que me devuelvan de una vez una tarde junto a ti_

_Una risa, una foto, una película y después una mañana te diré como duele el corazón_

_De solo pensar que estoy escondida en un rincón preguntándome porque, porque, porque_

_Tú eres todo para mi_

_Todo lo que tengo yo y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tu si es que puedes entender yo jamás te olvidare_

_Aunque traten de aléjarte de mi_

_Tu…_

Al terminar de cantar la chica rompió en llanto y Marceline solo se quedó mirándola, al tratar de alejarse se escuchó un ¡crack! Había pisado una rama haciendo que Rassiel se diera cuenta de que estaba allí

R:-quien anda ahí?-dijo la bruja atrapando a marceline con una especie de goma rosa-marceline que haces aquí?-

M:-vine a ver si estabas bien pero veo que no mucho-

R:-no, tranquila estoy bien-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

M:-yo no lo creo, mucho menos luego de oír esa canción-dijo sentándose a su lado-cuéntame que te pasa-

R:-no es nada-

M:-te conozco, se que algo te pasa-

R:-esta bien te lo dire-dijo suspirando-durante mi viaje cuando tenía 15 algo realmente raro me paso, un dia iba caminando y algo como un portal azul y blaco me succiono y llegue a algo como un jardín luego entre a otro portal que había parecido frente a mi…

**Flashback**

luego de entrar en ese extraño portal Rassiel llego a un lugar que se parecía al lugar donde estaba antes de entrar al portal

R:-okay eso estuvo raro-dijo mirando el portal que desapareció frente a sus ojos-tanto para volver al mismo lugar que desperdicio de portal-

La chica siguió flotando por su camino cuando de repente !pom¡ tropezó contra algo

R:-auch que fue eso-se preguntó sobándose la cabeza-y tu quien eres-

El algo con que había tropezado no era un algo era un alguien, era una chica rubia de su misma edad de ojos azules vistiendo una blusa azul claro y una falda ajustada de un azul más oscuro con zapatos negros y un gorrito blanco que asemeja las orejas de un conejo y a su lado una gata blanca con manchas doradas

Rassiel no tuvo ninguna respuesta pues la chica solo se quedó mirándola extrañada ella solo balbuceaba en voz baja

R:-am, disculpa no te oigo pero nadita-dijo mirándola y moviendo su mano frente a su cara-estas hipnotizada o algo así?-

¿?:-RuRuRuRuRu-era lo único que balbuceaba

R:-Ru Ru Ru que es Ru?-tratando de entenderle

¿?:-RUSSELL!-grito la chica

R:-Russell, Quien es Russell-dijo confundida

¿?:-oh blob Russell que te paso tu cabello esta largo y tienes bobies y falda-gritaba como loca-acaso te volviste gay?, no comprendo-

R:-de que rayos hablas, yo soy Rassiel, ra-ssi-el no el tal Russell-le dijo tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla-y ustedes quiénes son?-

¿?:-no eres Russell, wow que alivio, pero tienes un gran parecido, da miedo-y estrechando la mano dijo-soy Fionna pero me dicen fi, y ella es cake y perdón por eso-

R:-oh tranquila y quien es el tal Russell?-muy curiosa pregunto

C:-fi no olvides las frutas-dijo la gata

Fi:-si ya voy, bueno debes verlo con tus propios ojos-dijo mientras recogía una cesta con frutas-ven conmigo-

Las dos chicas y la gata tomaron un camino hasta un reino totalmente hecho de dulce y rodeado de árboles de algodón de azúcar, las tres entraron al castillo por una gran puerta echa de madera de chocolate justo al otro lado de la habitación estaba un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años, cabello y piel rosa, ojos purpura, y un traje rosa fuerte con una pequeña corona en la cabeza discutiendo con un chico que flotaba frente a él, parecía de 19 años su piel era de un tono algo verdoso, cabello negro con fleco hacia adelante, usaba una chaqueta negra, camisa gris y jeans y tenía en su cuello algo como la marca de una mordida

Rassiel se quedó boquiabierta viendo a esos dos chicos tan parecidos a sus amigas

Fi:-ven ellos son Gumball y Marshall, Gumball sabrá que pasa-dijo halándola por la mano

Al llegar con ellos pararon su discusión al ver a la chica al lado de Fionna, y claro ella aún estaba tan sorprendida como ellos

Ma:-am Russell ven creo que debes ver esto-grito el vampiro mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza

De la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos salió flotando un chico muy parecido a Rassiel, de cabello castaño peinado hacia arriba de atrás con dos mechones adelante y un pequeño fleco pero el tenia las mechas una de cada lado, usaba una camisa roja a cuadros un guante negro, jeans negros rasgados, botas marrones y un collar del que colgaba una cruz plateada

Ru:-que pasa marsh…wow-dijo sorprendido el chico

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos, eran idénticos, eran tan parecidos que daba miedo

R:-am ok, quien eres, porque vistes casi igual que yo, y te pareces tanto a mi-dijo muy sorprendida

Ru:-soy Russell magics el descendiente de la familia de brujos más poderosa del mundo, no tengo idea y esta puta coincidencia me asusta-dijo igual

R:-desendiente? De que hablas yo soy Rassiel Magics la única descendiente de la familia de brujos más poderosa del mundo-

Ru:-Gumball que está pasando-dijo confundido

G:-ni idea-dijo aun en shock

Fi:-esto me recuerda a la historia de la reina helada sobre los tales Finn y Jake recuerdas Marshall?-dijo mirandolos

Ma:-si, esa historia que nos contó Simone sobre una tierra donde todos éramos de sexos opuestos, a excepción de Gumball, a el lo hiso como es-

G:-callate Marshall-

R:-minuto creo que leí algo sobre esto-dijo dirigiéndose a Russell-estás pensando lo mismo que yo-

Ru:-crees que fue-

R:-definitivamente-

Fi/Ma/G/C:-QUE! Gritaron al unísono

R/Ru:-un choque interdimencional-contestaron intercambiando miradas

Ma:-un qué?-dijo Marshall confundido

R:-un choque interdimencional es cuando 2 dimensiones chocan, pero es muy rara la ves que alguien lo siente o lo ve-

Ru:-y ese alguien fue nuestra querida Simone-contestaron aunque nadie entendía bien lo que decían

C:-querida por ti-dijo la gata en voz baja

G:-lo que están queriendo decir es que hay una dimensión donde todos tenemos contrapartes de cambio de sexo?-

Fi:-y los tales Finn y Jake existen-pregunto fi-hay otro humano-

R:-supongo, yo no los conozco, pero si conozco a marceline y a Bonibell y el parecido es sorprendente-

Fi:-quiero ir a tu dimensión, quiero conocer a otro humano-dijo muy decidida

R:-pues diría que está bien pero hay un problema-

Ma:-y cuál es?-

R:-llegue aquí por accidente, no sé cómo volver-dijo

G:.-bueno entonces hasta que descubras como volver tendrás que quedarte aquí-dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la bruja

R:-pues sí, y asi Russell me ayuda a terminar mi entrenamiento-

**Fin del Flashback**

R:-Bueno y eso fue lo que paso-dijo la chica levantando la mirada

Marceline estaba en shock no podía creer lo que le habían dicho la historia creada por Simón era verdadera estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras no podían salir de su boca

R:-tenia pensado decírtelo antes pero estaba esperando el momento indicado-

M:-pero eso no explica porque llorabas-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

R:-pues luego de un tiempo me…me…-

M:-te que-pregunto la vampira

R:-me enamore de Marshall si, por eso lloraba-dijo de nuevo llorando

M:-no comprendo entonces porque no vino contigo o te quedaste-dijo confundida

R:-pues cuando cumplí 17 me volví su novia pero hace unos meces me entere de algo-dijo tratando de no llorar

M:-que paso que te hiso-

R:-me entere que su ex novia Ashley estaba esperando un hijo de el-y al terminar de hablar rompió a llorar en las piernas de marcy

M:-QUE COMO ES POSIBLE-dijo marceline aún más confundida y enojada

R:-no tengo idea pero eso paso me dijo que me amaba y luego paso, por eso la triste canción debes pensar que soy patética-

M:-no eso no es verdad-dijo levantándola-pero como yo termine con ash y no lo volví a ver, te juro que si algún día veo al tal Marshall le voy a romper la nariz-

R:-ya marcy no es nada no debo estar triste en mi cumple-dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a su amiga

**Espero les halla gustado y se lo que deben estar pensando:ese marshall es un desmadre,que jueputa, entre otras cosas pero despues de la tormenta sale el sol y veran que fue lo que paso realmente pero mas adelante**

**dejen reviews º3º**


	4. Una Gran Decisión

**Hey! Me extrañaron?, estaba muy corta de imaginación asi que discúlpenme si este cap. no es tan bueno pero ñaaa' aquí esta**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece, pertenece a Pendlenton Ward, los otros personajes si son míos (y además si me perteneciera seria multimillonaria no creen? º3º)(se me había olvidado eso)**

**Att:*Rassiel-Magics**

**Cap. 4**

**Una gran decisión**

Marceline estaba en shock no sabía que decir cómo era posible que lo que estaba oyendo era cierto, durante mucho tiempo lo que ella pensaba que era solo una fantasía ,un tonto fic creado por Simón pero luego de saber que no era así, que todo era real estaba tan impactada que apenas podía sacar palabras de su boca

R:-marcydeer ¿estás bien?-dijo la chica mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

M:-si, es solo que no puedo créelo y mucho menos lo que te hiso el tal Marshall-decia algo enojada

R:-ya marcy no es nada-decía de manera dulce para tranquilizar a la vampira-ya eso paso-

M:-como quieres que lo haga, no entiendo cómo es que es mi contraparte es ilógico-decía levantándose y caminando de un lado al otro

R:-encerio marcy cambiemos de tema ¿si?-

M:-ok cambiando de tema, le vas a contar a los demás es decir a Finn, Jake y cara de chicle-

R:-mmm pues claro que no, no todavía-dijo tocando algunas notas con su guitarra

M:-pues yo creo que deberías-

R:-no estoy segura,-dijo mirando hacia las nubes-seguro me dirán que estoy loca-

M:-hay tranquila no pasara nada-dijo halándola de la mano para levantarla

R:-ok ok se lo contare a los demás-dijo aunque no estaba muy convencida de si sería buena idea-creo que es lo indicado-

M:-claro y además que es lo que podría salir mal-dijo con vos relajada mientras ambas eran cubiertas de nuevo por una gran cortina de humo hasta que desaparecieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

**En la casa del árbol…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn y Jake estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá y jugando tranquilamente con BMO

F:-NO….NO…NO...-gritaba Finn presionando fuertemente los botones de su control

J:-SIIIII….SIIII-gritaba emocionado-JOJUYYY ahora ya sabes porque me llaman el maestro del beautiful

F:-te odio Jake-dijo arrojando el control-siempre me ganas no se cómo le haces-

J:-jejeje un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos-dijo para burlarse de Finn

F:-si claro pero en la vida real no me ganas-grito lanzándose sobre el perro sosteniéndolo con los brazos para inmovilizarlo

J:-ah con que asi es la cosa-dijo mientras se volvía más pequeño para escapar

F:-ven aca- decía Finn mientras Jake trepaba por su espalda hasta que se metió en su gorro-ahg sal de ahí!-

J:-con gusto-dijo el perro volviéndose mas grande aplastando a Finn

Ambos héroes estaban tirados en el piso peleando pero pararon su pelea al ver como un humo rosa entro de pronto a la habitación, al ver que Jake estaba distraído Finn salto sobre él y lo golpeo en la cabeza

J:-eres un gran tramposo Finn-le dijo clavándole la mirada

Al disiparse el humo Finn logro distinguir la silueta de las dos chicas flotando

F:-chicas que hacen aquí-pregunto Finn agachándose rápidamente para esquivar el golpe de Jake

R:-te tengo-dijo la bruja atrapando a Jake que voló justo hasta donde estaba ella

M:-finn, Jake hay algo muy importante que deben saber-dijo marceline con una voz muy seria

F:-claro, que es?-pregunto el humano muy curioso

R:-pues si quieres saberlo tienen que venir con nosotras al dulce reino-

F:-claro por qué no-contesto ya que por el tono de voz de las chicas Finn sabía que era algo importante

R:-uff entonces vámonos-dijo la chica haciéndolos desparecer con solo chasquear los dedos envolviéndolos en una gran cortina de humo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el dulce reino**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bonibell estaba montando un escenario, algunas parrilleras, entre otras cosas pues dentro de algunos días seria de nuevo la gran parrillada científica del dulce reino y Dp quería que esta fuera perfecta, Dp mentita entre otros iba de un lado al otro ayudando con los preparativos de la fiesta

En eso apareció frente a Dp el humo rosa que ya ella sabía muy bien lo que era

R:-hola Bonnie-dijo la chica saliendo la cortina de humo

Dp:-hola! Que bien que vinieran aunque ahora estoy algo ocupada con los preparativos para la gran parrillada científica-decía entregándole unos pedazos de tela a mentita

R:-bonnie esto es muy importante enserio debes saberlo-le dijo tratando de hablarle mientras ella caminaba de aquí para allá

Dp:-no podrían venir después?-

M:-cara de chicle que no entiendes que es importante-dijo la vampira que se estaba desesperando

R:-bonnie por favor es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte-le dijo tomándola por los hombros para detenerla

Dp:-está bien pero que sea rápido-

R:-pero no aquí hay que ir un lugar más privado-

Bonibell los acompaño al castillo y entraron directamente al laboratorio

Ya en el laboratorio la bruja tomo una silla y empezó a contar su historia sobre todo lo que había pasado en la tierra de Aaa (aunque excluyo la parte de Marshall), a medida que seguía su historia los tres solo se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y mucho más Finn al saber que existía otro humano

J:-u-u-UNA GATA!-grito el perro alterado interrumpiendo a la chica-como es posible mi contraparte es un-un gato esto es increíble-

F:-estas segura de que es verdad-dijo el humano aun sorprendido por la noticia

R:-estoy muy segura-dijo de manera seria

Dp:-pero, si es una dimensión alterna como es que el rey helado la vio-pregunto Bonibell quien se había olvidado por completo de la parrillada

R:-pues como dije fue un choque dimensional, y el rey helado con sus "ojos de hechicero" logro verlo-contesto mirando al suelo-y en ese momento la reina helada también creo las aventuras de Finn y Jake-

M:-Pero cuéntanos más-dijo la vampira muy curiosa e intrigada

R:-bueno, según lo que Russell y yo investigamos mientras me ayudaba a entrenar, es que: durante la guerra de los champiñones las dos dimensiones se separaron pero no descubrimos porque-

Dp:-investigaron?-

R:-sip, ser brujo no es solo diversión y hechizos también hay que saber de todo un poco, desde la leyenda más pequeña hasta el suceso mas importante en la historia del mundo-

M:-tengo una duda, porque si tú fuiste allá Rassielo no vino a aquí-pregunto confundida

R:-en primer lugar su nombre es Russell ok?, y eso fue porque el empezó a entrenar de pequeño y termino antes y yo de floja decidí esperar-respondió la chica luego continuo-muchas cosas que pasaron aquí no pasaron alla, como por ejemplo fi conoció a Marshall en un baile en el dulce reino y ustedes cuando marcy como cosa rara les quito la casa-

F:-oye pero cuéntanos sobre nuestros contrapartes-pregunto ya que la curiosidad lo dominaba

R:-claro, veamos Fionna es humana igual que tu, ella es bastante parecida a ti solo que su gorro es de conejo no de oso como el tuyo, es una chica algo torpe, gran guerrera, tiene una gran agilidad-

F:-genial-dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa

R:-mmm cake es una gata testaruda, mal pensada, algo sobreprotectora-

F:-te describió exactamente a ti- dijo riéndose

J:-cállate-le dijo con cara de enojo

R:-Gumball es una gran persona, un gran científico pero cocina delicioso, un poco gay para mi gusto-lo último lo dijo entre dientes-aunque en varias ocasiones se ha enojado conmigo-

Dp:-y eso porque-pregunto Bonibell

R:-bueno una ves fue porque le dije afeminado y otra fue porque le dije que el y la reina helada hacían buena pareja-luego sonrió y dijo-y lo peor es que se lo dije frente a ella-

Dp:-aaah, espera ¿que?-dijo Bonibell pero la chica continuo

R:-Simone, es igual que el rey helado pero ella es menos, am…am…fea y me llevo bien con ella por lo que le dije a gayball perdón Gumball-dijo mientras Dp la miraba como queriéndole clavar un cuchillo

R:-Russell lo quiero como a un hermano, el me ayudo a culminar mi entrenamiento de bruja y éramos muy unidos pero es todo un vago-

M:-porque dices que es un vago, no que él había empezado a entrenar antes que tu?-

R:-si pero el hecho de no implica que-

M:-a ver explícate-dijo confundida

R:-solo lo hiso para terminar antes y andar de vago por ahí, nos parecemos tanto!-

al terminar de hablar Rassiel se quedo mirando el techo, dio un gran suspiro y dijo

R:-por ultimo Marshall el es un gran cantante, su mama es dueña de nocheosfera, el me enseño a tocar la guitarra y es el mejor amigo de Russell-

La chica se quedó mirando varios segundos el techo con cara de tristeza recordando su estancia en Aaa y los buenos momentos que pasó ahí junto a Fionna, Cake, Gumball, Marshall, Russell y Simone

F:-oye estas bien-dijo haciéndola despertar de su trance

R:-si estoy bien solo que me vinieron a la mente algunos recuerdos del pasado-dijo con la misma tristeza-saben que ya es tarde mejor me voy a casa-

M:-yo te acompaño- le dijo la vampira que sabía a la perfección a que se debía su tristeza

R:-está bien-la chica chasqueo los dedos y desparecieron

J:-hay hermano vámonos nosotros también, fue un largo día-dijo el perro abriendo la puerta

Dp:-si mejor vallan a descansar-

F:-está bien adiós Dp-dijo Finn saliendo por la puerta del laboratorio junto a Jake dejando a Dp sola la cual se quedó sentada pensando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

**En la casa del árbol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

Finn estaba sentado en su cama muy pensativo, desde que llego a su casa en su cabeza se oía "otra dimensión" "Fionna" "otra humana", "no soy el único" solo se quedaba ahí sentado mirando a la nada hasta que una voz lo hiso volver

J:-finn hermano-dijo el perro con una taza de chocolate en la mano-estas bien-

F:-s-si estoy bien-dijo cabizbajo

J:-mmm estás pensando en lo que paso hoy ¿verdad?-

F:-si, es que Jake como quieres que este, al fin se sobre otro humano pero está en otra dimensión-dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño

J:-ya, mejor toma este chocolatito-le dijo tranquilizándolo

F:-jake quiero saber mas sobre la guerra de los champiñones-

J:-ay amigo eso va a estar difícil-dijo el perro mirando a Finn-no hay mucha información sobre eso-

F:-como vas a decirme eso, tu siempre la mencionas-dijo confundido

J:-si pero no se mucho-

F:-pero dime lo que sepas-

J:-bien, solo se que todo era diferente a como son las cosas hoy en dia y que durante esa guerra se formó el gran cráter de la tierra y se extinguieron varias criaturas-

F:-entre ellos los humanos-dijo Finn-pero no importa mañana buscare mas información-

J:-y a que se debe la curiosidad-pregunto a su hermano

F:-am pues-dijo el chico trago saliva y continuo-ya me decidí no voy a aquedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que hay otro humano, mañana le diré a Rassiel que traiga a nuestros contrapartes-dijo muy decidido

J:-ah claro como tu contraparte es humana todos felices de la vida, pero nooo a Jake le toco una gata- dijo lanzándose a su cama

F:-jeje hay Jake tu…-pero aunque se había quedado hablando solo ya que el perro se había dormido instantáneamente

J:-ñaaa que cosas dices corazón-decía besando la almohada

F:-Fionna…-susurro quedándose dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

**Al dia siguiente…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Finn se levantó algo tarde, entro al baño tomo una ducha, se puso su típica ropa y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, allí estaba Jake con su delantal rosado

F:-hola bro que hay para desayunar?

J:-¡Burrito de todo!-dijo el perro colocando sobre la mesa el inmenso burrito

F:-que rico-dijo el chico preparado para devorar su desayuno junto a Jake

J:-oye y todavía sigue en pie lo de hoy-pregunto con la boca toda llena de comida

F:-pues claro, necesito saber mas-

J:-y a quien le vas a preguntar-

F:-pues a Rassiel, recuerda lo que dijo ayer seguro ella debe saber-

J:-mmm okay entonces nos vamos?

F:-pero si no he terminado de…-no término su frase pues el gran burrito que estaba sobre la mesa había desaparecido-no pos, por eso digo que nos vamos-

Ambos salieron de su casa y luego de caminar durante un largo rato llegaron al bosque donde estaba la casa de la bruja, Finn toco la puerta de la casa y luego de unos minutos salió la chica, vestía igual solo que ahora usaba una camisa roja sobre la blusa y medias negras y su típico guante fucsia

R:-hey! Hola Finn que sorpresa-dijo la chica bostezando pues estaba dormida

F:-hola…yo…tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo muy seriamente

R:-am claro pasen tomen asiento-

Los dos pasaron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá de color chocolate mientras la chica colocaba frente a ellos una bandeja con pastelillos

R:-bueno ¿que necesitan?-dijo quitándole la crema a uno de los pasteles

F:-yo…quiero saber sobre la guerra de los champiñones, dijiste que sabias mucho sobre ooo, por eso quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes-

R:-psss eso está difícil pero te diré lo que se-dijo la chica mordiendo el pastelillo

F:-bien-

R:-ok la guerra de los champiñones es uno de los sucesos más importantes de la tierra, fue una gran guerra que dio paso a la vida y a las criaturas que hay hoy en ooo, la guerra fue humanos vs humanos pero esta causo su extinción casi total ya que usaban bombas nucleares para pelear entre ellos no se sabe mucho sobre ella pero sé que la palabra champiñón en el nombre se debe a la nube de humo creada al explotarse una de las bombas, también creo el gran cráter de la tierra-dijo mientras era escuchada muy atentamente por Finn y Jake-bueno eso es todo lo que se-

F:-que solo eso!-

R:-si solo eso, pero si quieren saber más las únicas personas a quien pueden preguntarle son Marceline y Simón, pero como Simón sufre de pérdida de memoria a largo plazo y no recuerda nada tienen que preguntarle a marcy y será difícil convencerla-

F:-ah pero es que yo quiero saber más, no importa tengo que convencer a marcy-

R:-yo te acompaño-le dijo levantándose del sofá-yo también quiero saber más-

F:-si está bien, ven con nosotros quizá tú la convenzas-

R:-pero debes tener cuidado con lo que dices porque ella es muy delicada con el tema-

J:-oye una cosa porque se pone tan delicada-pregunto el perro

R:-ella no se los dijo verdad?-

F:-decirnos que-pregunto también

R:-se los diré pero no le digan a marcy que yo se los dije-y bajando la mirada continuo-pues aparte de lo que paso con Simón y la corona, paso otra cosa, marcy antes de ser vampiro era mitad demonio mitad humana, su madre era humana pero murió durante la guerra-

F:-era humana?-dijo Finn en voz baja pero Rassiel lo escucho

R:-si lo era, por eso debes evitar que se enoje es lo más cercano a otro humano que tienes-

F:-si claro no diré palabra-dijo sorprendido

R:-bien porque si se enoja y alguno de ustedes le dice que yo fui la que les dije que le preguntaran los convierto en cacahuate ok?-

F:-si claro entiendo, entiendo vámonos- dijo escondiéndose detrás de Jake

La chica asintió, chasqueo los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido por completo en la cortina de humo transportándolos a la casa de marceline

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Casa de marceline…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres aparecieron en la cueva, justo en frente de la casa de marceline, tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente la vampira abrió la puerta

M:-hola que pasa que hacen aquí?-

R:-hola marcy es que Finn quiere preguntarte algo, yo solo vine de curiosa-

M:-am ok pasen siéntense-dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar

Los tres entraron a la casa de la vampira, y se sentaron sobre el sofá rojo que era realmente incomodo aunque a Marcy y a Rassiel no les molestaba pues ellas flotaban sobre el sofá

M:-bien Finn que es lo que quieres saber-

F:-buenoooo, puedes decirme todo lo que sepas sobre la guerra de los champiñones-dijo el chico muy rápido

M:-no Finn sabes que odio hablar de eso, me trae muchos tristes recuerdos-

F:-porfavor marcy quiero saber-le dijo suplicando con grandes ojos

R:-anda marcy dile-le dijo convertida en un perrito marrón con rojo subiéndose en sus piernas

M:-NO.-contesto muy fríamente

F/R:-porfisssssssss-decian mirándola

M:-ah, ya que-dijo suspirando-ahí glob, las cosas que hago por ustedes-

R:-yayyyy-dijo volviendo a su forma normal

M:- La Guerra de los Champiñones fue un gran acontecimiento ocurrido en el Planeta Tierra en que la guerra entre los propios humanos acabaron con la mayor parte de la vida y especies en el planeta por el uso de bombas nucleares en esta guerra, durante esa guerra gente inocente fue asesinada por culpa de los conflictos entre los humanos, ellos cometieron muchos errores en esa época pero el mayor fue la bomba T-

F:-bomba T?-pregunto ya que no podía controlar su curiosidad

M:-sí, el arma de destrucción masiva más grande y letal del universo, la bomba fue lanzada desde un avión y al caer a la tierra fue tal el impacto se creó el gran cráter, también cayó una lluvia radioactiva la cual empezó a crear gran cantidad de monstruos y mutantes, muy pocos sobrevivimos a eso no conozco muchos sobrevivientes solo Simón, papa y yo-dijo mirando al piso con tristeza

R:-hay marcy, ya tranquila-dijo tratando de reconfortarla

M:-n-no es nada, hace mucho quería desahogarme-contesto levantando la mirada-y a todo esto, para que querías saberlo Finn?-

R:-si, porque la curiosidad-

F:-pues, recuerdas lo que dijiste, que hay una dimensión alterna con otra humana-dijo el chico nervioso

R:-si Fionna-

F:-pues yo quiero que traigas a nuestros contrapartes-

M:-pero que gran idea Finn- dijo emocionada la vampira

R:-QUE!? No, no lo hare bajo ninguna circunstancia-dijo un tanto enojada

M:-que, y porque no?-

R:-por qué crees si tu mejor que nadie debes de saberlo-contesto enojada

F:-pero porque, que no viste la cara de Dp cuando se enteró sus ojos se iluminaron, tenía cara de emoción-le dijo Finn mirándola con enojo-

R:-no fin no lo hare, l-lo siento-dijo desapareciendo de su vista, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

F:-espera no te vayas!-grito Finn pero ya era tarde la chica se había ido de ahí-que le pasa-

M:-hay Finn tu no lo entenderías, igual creo que es una buena idea-

F:-enten…na' que importa tenemos que convencerla-

M:-definitivamente-

J:-oigan, oigan, como se supone que van a convencerla si ni siquiera saben dónde está-los interrumpió

F:-sierto ooo es muy grande como sabremos donde esta-dijo lanzándose al sillón dándose un buen golpe-aaaauch!-se quejó en voz baja

M:-bueno mientras más rápido vayamos a buscarla más rápido la encontraremos-dijo la vampira tomando su inseparable bajo-hacha y saliendo de la casa-vienen?-

Finn asintió y los tres salieron de la casa, recorrieron cada rincón de ooo, desde la casa de la bruja, la casa del árbol, en el bosque, en la playa Singer, hasta en el reino helado, pero fue inútil, las horas pasaban y la chica no estaba por ninguna parte era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y ya se estaban cansando de buscarla

F:-ya…no puedo…más-dijo jadeando por el cansancio lanzándose sobre el césped

M:-yo tampoco-dijo acostándose a un lado de Finn

J:-aganle espacio al perro-dijo lanzándose en el suelo también

F:-me pregunto dónde se habrá metido-dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

J:-no tengo idea hermano, hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no hay rastro de ella, y además no tiene mucho sentido que primero hayas preguntado por la guerra-

En ese momento Marceline sonrió, y se levantó rápidamente

M:-chicos eso no es verdad, no hemos buscado en todas partes-dijo la chica levantando a Finn y a Jake del piso-no quería hacerlo pero no hay de otra, hay que ir a el castillo de cara de chicle-

F:-como no se me había ocurrido antes, el dulce castillo, claro-salto emocionado-Jake arriba-

J:-ñaaa no quiero-

M:-o te levantas o te levanto-le dijo marcy con una macabra sonrisa

J:-señor si señor-grito levantándose rápidamente hablando como soldado

F:-jeje nos vamos?-

J:-vamos, vamos- dijo el perro haciéndose más grande

Los dos subieron a la espalda de Jake y se dirigieron al dulce reino con la esperanza de encontrar a Rassiel ahí, mientras iban hacia allá Finn no pudo evitar preguntar

F:-m-marcy porque Rassiel se puso asi cuando le dije mi idea de traer a nuestros contrapartes?-pregunto a la vampira

Marcy se quedó pensando un rato que contestarle, el era había sido su mejor amigo durante la ausencia de Rassiel, pero eso era muy personal como para contárselo, estaba muy indecisa hasta que

M:-te lo diré pero mejor cuando lleguemos-

Luego de un largo rato de caminata **(de Jake XD, pobre Jake ellos de lo más tranquilos sobre su espalda y el tiene que caminar),** finalmente llegaron a el dulce reino donde Bonibell seguía con los preparativos caminado de aquí para allá con los adornos

M:-cara de chicle!-grito bajándose de Jake

Dp:-marceline deja de decirme así-le dijo enojada

M:-ok, lo siento, oh! su majestuosisima majestad perdóneme- le decía de forma sarcástica haciendo enojar más a Bonibell

Dp:-ya, que es lo que quieres-le contesto molesta

M:-has visto a Rassiel por aquí?-

Dp:-mmm no hoy no la he visto, porque que le paso, que le hiciste marceline-

M:-ah yo nada, nuestro querido Finn tuvo una gran idea, pero todos no pensaron lo mismo-

Dp:-que paso-pregunto Bonibell-mejor entremos al castillo-dijo caminando hacia el castillo mientras era seguida por Finn, Jake y Marceline

los cuatro llegaron a una habitación con algunos sofás, mesas entre otras cosas, con paredes de un color crema

Dp:-bien ahora si cuéntenme lo que paso-

F:-y por favor incluye por qué se fue de ahí, cuando le dije eso-

M:-hay se supone que no debería decir esa parte pero creo que es lo correcto en estos momento-

Dp:-ya me están confundiendo-

M:-aish cara de chicle voy a eso-

Marcy suspiro y empezó a contar absolutamente todo desde la estancia de Rassiel en Aaa hasta lo que había pasado con Marshall y porque se había puesto así con la idea de Finn, lo cual hacía sentir mal al héroe por lo que había dicho

F:-ahí no-dijo el chico un tanto triste y enojado-que idiota soy no debí decir eso-

Dp:-Finn no fue tu culpa tu no lo sabias-dijo tratando de reconfortarlo

F:-pero me siento tan estúpido-dijo golpeando la mesa-y si se fue de ooo por mi culpa-

J:-ya hermano no te enojes Dp tiene razón no lo sabias-

M:-no digas locuras Finn, tenemos que encontrarla seguro anda por ahí en alguna parte-

Dp:-marceline tiene razón-dijo levantándose de la silla muy decidida-vamos tenemos que encontrarla-

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, Finn buscaría en los bosques, Bonibell en los jardines del palacio, Jake en la ciudad y Marcy en el castillo, las horas pasaban y el sol ya se ocultaba

Marceline buscaba por los pasillos y habitaciones del castillo en busca de aquella bruja,Como buscaba caminando sus pies ya le dolían, y estaba muy cansada, al llegar a uno de los pisos más altos del castillo frente a un balcón encontró un gran sofá de un color purpura en el que se lanzó con solo verlo

M:-aaah, estúpido castillo, me dejaron lo más difícil, este lugar es gigante-se quejó la vampira lanzando sus zapatos al aire-idiota castillo-dijo marcy quedándose dormida

**Sueño de marcy**

Era un día soleado, el viento soplaba y se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, y a su lado a una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello más largo.

M:-mira mami-dijo la pequeña con una mariposa en la mano

K:-que hermosa mi pequeña, pero ten cuidado podrías lastimarla-**(aquí la mama de marcy se llama Kyra º3º)**

M:-si mamá-contesto dejando ir a la mariposa

De repente en el cielo aparecieron varios aviones de la nada, dejando caer su cargamento por todas partes

K:-ay no-dijo Kyra mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña niña

M:-que pasa mami?-pregunto la niña

K:-nada marcy-dijo colocándola dentro de una alcantarilla-aquí estaremos a salvo-

Pero por desgracia la mujer no pudo entrar a tiempo, las bombas llegaron a donde estaba ella, la tapa callo fuertemente bloqueando la entrada, solo se escuchó el sonido de la tapa y de las bombas al caer, y el sonido de la voz de aquella mujer diciendo las palabras "Marceline te amo nunca lo olvides"

M:-m-mami?-

**Fin del sueño**

M:-NOOOO!-grito la vampira mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-porque últimamente estos sueños me persiguen-

Pero el llanto de la vampira paro rápidamente al oír una música, que no sabía de dónde provenía, lo cual llamo su atención

M:-esa música, de dónde viene?-se preguntó levantándose rápidamente del sofá-donde está mi otro zapato?-

Marceline busco por los alrededores su zapato hasta que lo logro ver, había caído hacia el balcón justo donde estaba el barandal

La vampira paso al balcón, este se ubicaba entre las ramas del árbol que está en la cima del castillo como este era el más alto y grande del castillo se veía una hermosa vista del reino, de los bosques y los lugares cercanos y la luz de la luna para completar el paisaje

M:-wow-dijo maravillada por la vista

Cuando volvió a oír la música, pero esta se escuchaba mas cerca

M:-d-de nuevo esa música-dijo mirando a todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido

¿?:-es una hermosa vista verdad-dijo una voz

M:-ah, quien anda ahí?-

¿?:-hay ahora no me reconoces, que mala memoria marcydeer-

Marceline volteo y sentada en una de las ramas del árbol estaba la bruja con su guitarra

M:-Rassiel!-dijo emocionada

R:-hey! Marcy-

M:-te hemos buscado por todas partes-dijo subiendo a donde estaba ella

R:-lo siento, es que necesitaba estar sola-dijo la chica recostándose a la rama-este es mi lugar favorito en todo el castillo, aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar-

M:-oye yo lo siento, se lo que paso en Aaa y me gusta la idea de Finn pero si no quieres no…-marcy fue detenida por la bruja

R:-ya marcy no tienes que decir nada yo ya lo he pensado-dijo la chica colocando su guitarra como dije en el brazalete-sabes es loco durante el tiempo que estuve en Aaa no hacía más que pensar en ustedes y ahora que estoy aquí extraño a Russell, Fi, Cake, Gumball, Marshall, hasta extraño a Simone-

M:-y bien que decidiste-pregunto

R:-pues mi querida marcy la vida sigue, por más que haya amado a Marshall no debo andar por ahí lamentándome por lo ocurrido con Ashley-dijo la chica mirando la luna-y sabes que, ya no me importa-

M:-asi se habla-dijo la chica con ganas de saltar a abrasarla

R:-si marcy lo voy a hacer, traeré a nuestras contrapartes así sea lo último que haga-

M:-y además de eso porque cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?-

R:-pues pensé detenidamente, estaba siendo una egoísta, el hecho de traerlos a Ooo haría muy feliz a muchas personas-dijo la chica sonriendo-piénsalo Simón conocerá a Fionna y Cake, y Simone a Finn y Jake, Finn conocerá otra humana-

M:-sin mencionar el hecho de que podre romperle la nariz al Marshall ese-dijo marcy levantando su puño

R:-hay marcy tu todo lo resuelves a golpes-dijo la chica entre risas-bueno vamos-dijo la chica saltando de la rama y cayendo de pie

M:-adónde vamos?-pregunto descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso

R:-pues yo no soy vampiro y tengo frio-dijo la chica a su amiga-y además hay que contarles a los demás-

Las chicas bajaron hasta el salón de fiestas del castillo, allí se encontraban conversando Finn, Jake y Bonibell aunque en su cara se veía que estaban preocupados, en especial Finn que estaba sentado en el piso.

R:-hey! Chicos porque las caras largas-dijo la chica

F:-pues porque hemos buscado por todas partes y no te hemos encontrado-dijo el chico cabizbajo

R:-huy que mal, necesitan ayuda-dijo la chica tratado de no reírse por la respuesta

F:-pues si quieres...-luego el chico levanto la mirada y vio a la chica a su lado-oh glob, aquí estas!-exclamo el humano

R:-pues si creo que soy yo-dijo la chica como buscándose algo

Dp:-que paso, donde estabas, estas bien -pregunto Bonibell preocupada

R:-si estoy bien Bonnie, ya pareces mi mamá-

F:-oye perdóname, yo no lo sabía, y si no quieres lo entenderé-

R:-tranquilo Finn, si lo hare-

F:-encerio lo harás-dijo lanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola-gracias, gracias-

R:-ejeje de nada Finn-dijo la chica sonrojada

Dp:-que bien que lo vas a hacer-dijo Bonibell contenta-y como haremos para traerlos o nosotros ir?-

R:-bien necesitaremos unas cosas-

**Uff al fin termine este cap. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, El sueño de marcy casi me hiso llorar por corto que fuera**

** Que será lo que pasara en el siguiente? Bueno sigan leyendo porque se va a poner interesante**

**Dejen review y les regalo un cupcake º3º**

**Att:*Rassiel-Magics**


	5. Preparacion para el viaje

**Cap. 5**

**Preparación**** para el viaje**

**Hola!**

**Lector:-como que Hola!? , fuiste por mas de un mes!**

**Si ya lo se es que pasaron muchas cosas y lo siento no volverá a pasar (espero)**

**Lector:-mmm ok, espera que?**

**Bueno aqui esta el cap 5. y sigo corta de imaginación así que perdón si no es muy bueno ;-;**

**Rassiel P.O.V**

Los ojos de Finn tienen un brillo que nunca había visto sus ojos y por lo visto marcy y Bonnie tampoco lo habían visto así nunca, se nota que está realmente emocionado, que buscaría todo lo que le pidiera así tuviera que ir al fin del mundo para conseguirlo, veo que el simple hecho de pensar en encontrar a alguien como el, otro humano es más que suficiente.

Realmente me conmueve, la emoción por ver a Fionna, el inmenso brillo en sus ojos azules, pero sobre todas esas cosas esa mirada llena de esperanza, es imposible negarse.

la idea de Finn tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero ya que quizá sea divertido.

**Fin del P.O.V**

R:-bueno, en realidad yo siempre he querido unir las dos dimensiones y necesitaremos estas cosas si queremos hacerlo-

Dp:-¿y qué es lo que necesitaremos?-pregunto ya que también estaba muy emocionada

R:-primero que todo necesitamos estar todos juntos y con todos me refiero a todos incluyendo nuestros contrapartes-dijo la chica mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente-y necesitamos estar en un punto donde se unan las dos dimensiones-

Dp:-pero como conseguiremos estar ahí-dijo Bonibell confundida

R:-tranquila mi querida Bonnie que eso lo tengo cubierto-respondió sonriendo

Dp:-am ok, continua-dijo un poco confundida

R:-luego de eso necesitamos dos elementos naturales opuestos-se quedó un momento pensando y continúo-mmm ahora que lo pienso tenemos a Simón pero necesitamos un elemento fuego-

J:-tranquila nosotros sabemos dónde encontrarlo-dijo el perro muy optimista

R:-que bien!, y lo último será muy difícil de conseguir-dijo con total seriedad

F:-¿qué es?-pregunto Finn

R:-necesitaremos la sangre de un demonio y la sangre de un ángel, pero yo sé dónde conseguir la del ángel así que necesitamos la de demonio-

F:-oye, crees que también servirá esto-dijo sacando de detrás del sofá una hermosa espada de un rojo sangre (no sé qué hacía ahí esa espada)-esta es una espada de sangre de demonio-

R:-oh glob!, es una genuina espada de sangre de demonio!, claro que funcionara!, es la espada más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida-decía literalmente babeándose por la espada y abrazándola

J:-oyeme búscate una habitación!-

R:-jeje creo que me pase un poquito-dijo la chica rascándose la nuca

J:-¿tú crees?-le dijo sarcásticamente

M:-bueno ya es tarde, mañana empezaremos la búsqueda-

R:-si vámonos, quiero dormir-dijo acercándose a marcy

F:-claro pero Rass, podrías devolverme mi espada-le dijo pues ella seguía con espada en mano

R:-huy, claro, lo siento, atrápala-

Al terminar estas palabras la chica arroja la espada hacia Finn haciendo que su filosa punta fuera contra él, Finn solo se agacho y la tomo del mango mientras todavía estaba en aire justamente antes de que impactara contra la pared.

R:-bien hecho héroe, buenos reflejos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-nos vemos aquí mañana-ella chasqueo los dedos y ambas desaparecieron dejando solo la cortina de humo

J:-lo ves hermano, la chica está loca pudo haberte matado!-

F:-hay Jake no seas dramático-le dijo Finn para molestarlo-¿que no sabes decir otra cosa?-

J:-que no sea dram…sabes que mejor vamos-le dijo halándolo de la camisa

Dp:-adiós chicos-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**

**Al dia siguiente…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, y nuestro héroe recién despertaba

F:-*mmm mi cama amaneció más dura o son ideas mías*-pensaba con un ligero dolor en el cuello

Al poder abrir mejor los ojos Finn noto que ya no estaba en su cama sino que ahora estaba en el suelo a 2 metros de su cama

F:-oh! ¿Que rayos hago aquí?-dijo levantándose del suelo

Finn tomo una buena ducha, se colocó su típica ropa a excepción de su gorro que llevaba en su mano, y bajo a desayunar

J:-hermano del alma ¿como amaneciste?-sirviéndole su desayuno

F:-ahg mal, me caí de la cama-dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza en la mesa

J:-no te pongas mal por eso, alégrate hoy saldremos a buscar los instrumentos necesarios para abrir el portal-dijo muy optimista-además iremos a ver a fp-

F:-si, eso es cierto-decía mientras terminaba de comer aunque no se le veía muy contento

Ambos terminaron su desayuno y salieron de su casa, mientras caminaban se podía ver a Finn muy pensativo, lo cual confundió a Jake, él pensó que estaría saltando de la emoción, pero decidió no preguntar

Luego de un buen rato de caminata llegaron al dulce castillo, donde se encontraban las tres chicas conversando

F:-hey chicas-

Dp:-hola Finn, hola Jake, los estábamos esperando-dijo Dp sonriendo

J:-bien, ya estamos aquí, y ahora ¿que?-pregunto el perro

M:-pues vamos a buscar las cosas para abrir el portal a Aaa-le respondió la vampira

J:-bueno entonces vámonos-

R:-ok, ¿pero exactamente adonde?-pregunto la bruja

J:-a casa de fp-contesto él

R:-deacuerdo entonces donde queda su casa?-

J:-queda cerca de aquí-

R:-y que estamos esperando vamos-

Dp:-bien vallan ustedes, yo todavía tengo que hacer unas cosas-

R:-ok, nos vemos más tarde-le respondió-y que no vienen-

F:-am…si-dijo Finn que estaba aún pensando

R:-bueno mientras más rápido nos vallamos más rápido llegaremos-

J:-oye y que no nos vas a llevar con tu cosa rosa esa?-pregunto el perro

R:-pues, no tengo coordenadas y como no sé dónde es no puedo tele transportarnos-

J:-hay si, hay si, con ustedes la bruja más poderosa de Ooo-decía Jake a modo de burla

R:-estoy empezando a creer que te verías mejor como galleta-respondió con una sonrisa malévola

J:-no, pero si yo no he dicho nada!-dijo el perro volviéndose más pequeño y escondiéndose en el gorro de Finn

R:-eres un cobarde, lo sabias?-le dijo ella riéndose del perro

M:-bueno, nos vamos o qué?-dijo ya fastidiada

R:-si vamos-

Los 4 salieron del dulce castillo, directo a la casa de fp, aunque a marcy no le gustaba mucho la idea de visitar a fp ya que ellas no se llevan muy bien que digamos, ellos caminaban por el bosque sin decir palabra, estaban pensando en lo que pasaría hoy, luego de un buen rato Finn rompió ese silencio.

F:-am…R-Rass?-dijo con sus labios temblorosos

R:-dime-

F:-en Aaa, Fionna tenía algún novio-pregunto nervioso

R:-mmm, si el príncipe flama, pero ellos terminaron hace tiempo-

F:-¿a si? y ¿porque?-pregunto el chico curioso

R:-ah, pues con el tiempo su relación ya no era lo mismo, los dos estaban hartos de no poder estar juntos sin lastimarse, y ellos prefirieron terminar aunque les doliera en el alma-respondió bajando la mirada

F:-y, ¿no trataron de hacer algo?-

R:-pues, si-le respondió con algo de tristeza-trate de hacer que fp fuera humano, bueno no precisamente solo bastaba con que dejara de ser de fuego pero…-

F:-¿Q-que paso?-

R:-yo...-ella suspiro y continuo-cuando trate, salió todo mal, y el murio por mi culpa-

F:-QUE!-grito Finn

R:-como lo oíste, mate al príncipe del reino del fuego-respondió ella muy mal recordando-en ese momento me sentí el peor ser en el mundo, aún recuerdo a Fionna gritando, como sus palabras penetraban en mi como mil cuchillos, las palabras de la reina flama que normalmente era fría y cruel pero ese día ella lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida junto a la cama del pf, y hasta casi se desata una guerra entre el dulce reino y el reino de fuego-

M:-pero no hubo guerra ¿o si?-pregunto marcy muy interesada

R:-por suerte no, pero ese día jure más nunca lo intentaría en toda mi vida-respondió ella seriamente

M:-ok, pero hay un hechizo que evita que te quemes cuando estas por ese reino-

R:-bueno si alguna vez trataran de ponerse "cariñosos" por así decirlo, el hechizo se rompería instantáneamente-

J:-si, recuerdo que una vez Finn lo intento con fp, pero igualmente se quemó, como si no tuviera el hechizo-dijo el perro recordándolo

R:-bueno ya!, no me gusta hablar de ese tema-dijo limpiando una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

F:-bien, am ya llegamos-

Al voltear se vio una pequeña casita hecha de madera en llamas a unos cuantos metros de un risco que estaba cerca de un lago

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta llegar a aquella casa

R:-mmm que raro recuerdo que aquí había una aldea de viquingos-

F:-f-flama, ¿estas ahí?-grito Finn-bien creo que no esta-dijo retrocediendo

R:-alto ahí, mira-lo detuvo halándole la camisa

De la casa salió una chica elemental de cabello rojo en llamas peinado hacia arriba, con una gran jema roja en su frente, usaba un vestido rojo con detalles naranja y amarillos

Fp:-F-Finn, que están haciendo aquí-pregunto ella

F:-yo…am…bueno…y…ella-tartamudeaba y otras cosas sin sentido

R:-ay, Finn-dijo fastidiada-Fp necesitamos tu ayuda-

Fp:-aja, eh 1. ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto la princesa

R:-ah, yo soy Rassiel Magics, pero dime Rass-respondió

Fp:-bien, hola yo soy Flamgela, ¿que necesitan?-(tengo el ligero presentimiento de que están pensando en flan)

J:-es una larga historia-

Fp:-tengo tiempo-

Ella salio y se sento sobre una roca en el piso y luego empezaron a contarle los motivos por los cuales necesitaban de su ayuda, lo que sabían y lo que necesitaban para abrir el portal a Aaa, durante todo ese tiempo Finn se había quedado sin decir palabra alguna, se le veía un tanto nervioso

Fp:-am…eso no puede ser verdad…eso es ilógico-dijo confundida

R:-Flamgela te juro que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad-contesto seriamente-¿entonces nos ayudaras?-

Fp:-claro, cuenten conmigo-

M:-genial!, ahora hay que ir con Simón-

F:-ok, solo tenemos que pasar a dejar ajghjghnf Flamgela en el dulce reino-

R:-si pero antes-respondió moviendo sus manos y diciendo unas palabra que ni se le entendían, luego toco a flama en la frente y se volvió totalmente azul y luego de unos segundos se fue el color

Fp:-¿que fue eso?-pregunto la princesa

R:-es algo como el hechizo para evitar quemarte en el reino de fuego, solo que este funciona en reversa, este evita que tu quemes las cosas del dulce reino-

F:-wow que genial!-

R:-bien, ahora si nos vamos-dijo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que desaparecieran

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De vuelta al dulce reino…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

M:-oye cara de chicle, ya volvimos-dijo la vampira reapareciendo frente a ella

R:-bonnie, necesitamos que Flamgela se quede aquí mientras vamos a…-

No termino de hablar por la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver al rey helado ahí en un lado de la princesa y de Arcoíris

F:-¿y el que hace aquí?-pregunto Finn confundido

Dp:-yo…fui a buscarlo-respondió ella

R:-wow Bonnie, ¿y ese milagro?-dijo con ganas de reírse

Dp:-algo que se me ocurrió de momento-respondió-pero no fue difícil con tan solo decirle sobre Fionna y cake, salto de la emoción sobre Arcoíris-

A:-sí, y me dolió-dijo la unicornio usando su traductor universal

R:-tiempo sin verte Arcoíris, ¿como estas?-

A:-muy bien, me alegra volver a verte-

R:-a mi igual-respondió con una sonrisa

J:-ok, y ¿ustedes también se conocen?-pregunto Jake

R:-si, creo que conozco a casi todo el mundo en el dulce reino-

J:-y porque nunca me lo habías dicho!-le dijo a Arcoíris

A:-porque nunca habías preguntado!-

R:-bien, necesitaremos alguna habitación para abrir el portal-

Dp:-hay una muy espaciosa arriba-respondió Bonibell-podríamos usarla vengan-

R:-claro, pero primero debo buscar algo, ven conmigo Finn, necesito que me ayudes-

Dp:-bien, los esperamos arriba-respondió mientras entraba al castillo con los demás

Ambos caminaron por los lados del castillo hasta llegar a uno de los jardines que estaba totalmente vacío

F:-oye, y que es exactamente lo que buscamos?-pregunto

R:-mmm, no, nada-respondió con voz relajada

F:-y entonces para que me trajiste aquí?-dijo aun mas confundido

R:-necesitaba hablar contigo-

F:-a-ah, s-sobre que-pregunto nervioso

R:-sobre porque no le has dicho a nadie-respondió

F:-decir que?-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

R:-que tu Flamgela terminaron-

Finn se quedó sorprendido, no sabía que decir, al parecer estaba en shock por lo que le había dicho

F:-Q-Que!, no…yo…y…ella…quien te dijo eso?-

R:-no te hagas el que no sabe-le dijo apuntándole con el dedo-además no hubo necesidad de que alguien me lo dijera, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la playa?-

F:-nunca vas a superar tu miedo si sigues gritando como afeminado?-

R:-NO!-le dijo entre risas-el que yo puedo saber muchas cosas sobre las personas con tan solo tocarlas-

F:-osea que cuando me tomaste de la mano ese día fue suficiente para que supieras todo sobre mi?-pregunto con curiosidad

R:-bueno no todo, tienes mucha fuerza lo cual me bloqueo la entrada a allí dentro-respondió dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-pero no entiendo porque no se lo dijeron a nadie-

F:-pues no se supongo que estábamos esperando el momento preciso-respondió bajando la mirada

R:-ah, pues mi querido Finn, la verdad es una de las cosas que no permanecen mucho tiempo ocultas-respondió de manera dulce-aunque yo no habia preguntado porque no sabia quien era ella-

F:-si, se que debí decirlo pero...ah, es difícil de explicar, digamos que paso lo mismo que con Fionna y el príncipe flama-

R:-tranquilo, tu sabrás cuando el momento llegue-respondio dándole un abrazo al chico-ahora que te parece si seguimos con lo que vinimos a hacer-

Finn asintió y se fue junto a la chica de vuelta al castillo hacia el lugar donde se iba a abrir el portal.

J:-al fin, ya pensé que tenia que ir a buscarlos-dijo Jake al verlos entrar a la habitación

M:-bien ¿y ahora?-

R:-necesitamos con que abrir el portal-

Dp:-algo como una llave interdimencional?-

R:-si, creo que seria la palabra apropiada-respondió-hay alguna por ahí?

J:-que pregunta es esa, de donde vamos a sacar tal cosa!-dijo el perro a modo de regaño

F:-la unica que conocíamos era un libro llamado el Enchiridion pero fue destruido hace muchos años-

R:-Jum, que mal habrá que irse por el camino fácil-

Al terminar sus palabras la bruja se quito sus dos brazaletes y los coloco cruzados de haciendo que estos formara una X, en ese momento los dos empezaron a brillar y ella los coloco en uno de los muros haciendo que quedaran incrustados en la pared como si hubiera alguna especie de ranura en ella, de repente de la pared empezaron a salir destellos de luz y en unos segundos los brazaletes se habian transformado un portal azul celeste del cual salia un fuerte viento.

R:-vienen o no?-pregunto mientras ellos se quedaban mirando asombrados

luego de intercambiar miradas los cuatro entraron lentamente a aquel portal junto a la chica.

**Al fin termine este cap. *muere* mil disculpas por haberme tardado, no volverá a pasar y ya se que no es tan largo como acostumbro pero bueno la razon esta escrita arriba**

**El nombre de Fp no se donde salio solo lo escuche por ahi y me gusto**

**Y se que alguien por ahi va a querer poner mi nombre en la Death Note por lo de el FinnxFlama ¬¬**

**Y en cuanto a Pf tienen que seguir leyendo para saber mas**

**ATT:**

***Rassiel-Magics**


End file.
